La Loi du plus Fort
by Angedelanuit101
Summary: Trois agents du FBI se réveillent dans une pièce sans lumière et doivent affronter les épreuves tordues d'un psychopathe… Sauront-ils rester unis dans l'adversité? Hotch/Reid/Morgan
1. Chapter 1

**La loi du plus fort**

**Titre** : _La loi du plus fort_

**Personnages principaux **: _Aaron Hotchner, Derek Morgan, Spencer Reid_

**Résumé** : _Trois agents du FBI se réveillent dans une pièce sans lumière et doivent affronter les épreuves tordues d'un psychopathe… Sauront-ils rester unis dans l'adversité?_

**Rated** : _T_

**Pourquoi cette Fanfiction **: _J'adore torturer les personnages… Et cette Fanfiction me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment... _

**Disclaimer : **_Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il ne s'agit que d'un emprunt. J'écris pour le plaisir et non pour de l'argent._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Un silence profond régnait sur les ténèbres opaques, tantôt entrecoupé par une respiration hachée, ou par un lointain bruit de canalisation. Un souffle rampant balaya un instant le visage paisible d'un homme, avant d'errer dans la pièce close, fermée sur trois corps inertes.

Doucement, cet homme prenait conscience du sol froid et rugueux contre sa joue, de la douleur qui battait dans ses tempes et qui se glaçait dans ses articulations endolories. Celui-ci tenta en vain de rassembler des souvenirs cohérents… Tout semblait emmêlé, noir… Son esprit était aussi insondable que l'air environnant.

Ses pensées furtives, ses craintes et sa douleur s'unissaient désormais à cet étrange champ de bataille qui avait investi son crâne. Il déplaça difficilement son bras jusqu'à son visage et glissa ses longs doigts sur son crâne rasé et humide. Aucune blessure.

Sa tête, cependant, semblait sur le point d'exploser… Il soupira et frotta doucement ses yeux.

Soudain, un couinement aigu trancha la brume opaque de la pièce. Morgan se retourna vivement vers la droite pour scruter l'obscurité dans laquelle il baignait. Il se tut et se força à retenir sa respiration qui s'emballait déjà. Un souffle rapide s'agitait à côté de lui, à quelques mètres. Quelqu'un… _Ou quelque chose_. Il se concentra un peu plus et entendit distinctement, sur sa gauche cette fois, une autre présence.

Ils étaient trois dans cette pièce.

Les battements frénétiques de son cœur se propagèrent dans tout son corps. Tendu à l'extrême, Derek resta sur ses gardes, prêt à riposter en cas d'attaque. Fébrile, il tenta tout de même de faire le point : s'il s'agissait de ses agresseurs, ne l'auraient-ils pas déjà attaqué, pendant qu'il gisait sur le sol, inconscient et vulnérable… ? Un gémissement éclata sur sa droite, déchirant à nouveau le silence.

Il sentit une veine tressauter nerveusement sur sa tempe et serra les poings, prêt à bondir sur tout adversaire.

_Rien ne vint. _

Il avança alors doucement vers la chose blessée, redoutant toujours un piège, et sentit bientôt une forme massive et chaude se dessiner sous ses paumes.

_Quelqu'un._

Cette personne retint son souffle et se mit à trembler. Morgan chercha d'une oreille l'autre respiration qui semblait toujours se trouver à une distance respectable de lui. Il laissa alors courir ses doigts sur ce corps, à la recherche d'une arme. L'homme au sol était mince, grand et transpirait la peur par tous les pores de sa peau… Il était habillé d'une simple chemise et d'un pantalon. Il n'avait ni arme, ni portefeuille… Rien de particulièrement distinctif.

Craignant une morsure de la part de cet individu inoffensif mais terrorisé, Derek n'osa pas laisser trainer ses mains sur son visage pour pouvoir le détailler un peu mieux physiquement.

L'homme au sol gémit encore et se mit à pleurer.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'une autre victime… D'un pauvre type qui, comme lui, se retrouvait contre son gré, enfermé dans ce trou.

Morgan mit une main apaisante sur l'épaule secouée de sanglots de l'inconnu et tenta de le rassurer.

_-Chut… Je ne vous veux aucun mal…_

L'homme au sol arrêta brusquement de respirer et une petite voix mouillée de larmes s'éleva de son torse creux.

_-M… Morgan ?_

Derek le lâcha brutalement, surpris d'entendre son nom et cette voix qu'il connaissait si bien. Ce timbre cristallin, ces inflexions craintives allumèrent un souvenir fulgurant et douloureux dans son crâne.

_-Reid ?!_

L'individu se redressa un peu et ses mains brassèrent l'air à la recherche d'un nouveau contact. Ses doigts tremblants s'accrochèrent violemment au t-shirt de Derek.

_-Oui… Je… Morgan… J'ai peur… Il fait… tellement noir…_

Morgan, bien qu'abasourdi, n'hésita pas une seconde et attira le frêle Spencer contre lui.

_-Hey, kid… Ne t'inquiète pas… Calme-toi…__ Je suis là. On va trouver une issue._

Les bras maigres et chauds de son ami s'enroulèrent autour de lui et, aussitôt, ils refusèrent obstinément de le lâcher. Il le laissa un moment contre lui, dans l'espoir qu'il s'apaiserait... En vain.

_-Spencer… Si tu veux qu'on sorte d'ici, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu me laisses un peu bouger…_

Il l'avait dit sur un ton apaisant pour calmer la détresse de son ami.

_-Me laisse pas… J'ai peur…_

Morgan caressa doucement le dos de Reid.

_-Je ne t'abandonnerai pas… Tiens-moi la mai__n, veux-tu ? On pourra bouger et tu sauras que je suis toujours là…_

Reid, _méfiant_, laissa glisser une main hésitante sur son bras et s'agrippa vivement à sa main, avant de desserrer son étreinte.

_-Me lâche pas…_

Derek serra légèrement les fins doigts qui reposaient dans sa paume.

_-N'aie pas peur…_

Spencer semblait un peu rassuré : il tremblait moins.

Morgan soupira doucement, se demandant silencieusement dans quel bordel ils avaient atterri… _Pourquoi Reid et lui se trouvaient-ils ici ? Comment s'y étaient-ils retrouvés ?_ _Y avait-il une issue ?_

Il passa une main sur son visage las : il ne trouverait aucune réponse pour l'instant. Il sonda alors attentivement la pièce, faisant fi de la respiration erratique de Spencer, et capta rapidement le souffle de la troisième personne.

_-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre._

Spencer lui renvoya un gémissement apeuré. Morgan serra à nouveau sa main pour le rassurer.

_-Je suis là, __Reid… Je te protègerai. _

Il avança doucement vers la troisième personne, se frayant d'une main un passage dans l'obscurité, et tirant de l'autre un Spencer terrifié.

Morgan s'attendait au pire… Il essaya cependant d'arrêter les flots continus de questions qui s'entassaient et revenaient tels des boomerangs dans son esprit. _Pourquoi ? Comment ?_ Il lui semblait impératif de laisser tomber ces interrogations : il fallait d'abord survivre, ensuite réfléchir.

Soudain, le souffle s'arrêta brusquement et se confondit dans l'obscurité de la pièce.

Morgan se retourna vivement, cherchant à capter un mouvement. La respiration de Reid était sifflante, trop rapide : il sentait sans doute la tension dans l'étau qui lui serait la main.

Aussitôt, deux mains agiles se plaquèrent violemment contre son cou. Derek émit un cri surpris et tenta de lâcher la main de Reid pour se protéger.

_Trop tard…_

* * *

Péniblement, il avait ouvert les yeux pour découvrir une pièce lugubre et plongée dans l'obscurité… Puis, rapidement, il _les_ avait entendus parler, sans pourtant arriver à comprendre leurs paroles. Les bruits résonnaient dans sa tête vide et douloureuse. Chaque mot martelait son crâne et l'empêchait d'y voir clair.

Il n'avait cependant pas bougé.

Pas tout de suite, pas maintenant… Ils étaient trop loin… Il fallait attendre _le bon moment._

Leurs pas s'étaient dangereusement rapprochés de lui et il s'était relevé sans faire de bruit, habitué à se fondre dans le décor quel que soit l'endroit. Il avait alors retenu son souffle afin de les perdre…

Ses proies étaient bruyantes, mal ou peu entrainées. Il put sans difficulté se rapprocher d'elles sans être remarqué. Il plaça ses mains avec agilité sur la nuque de celui qui semblait être le plus fort des deux et tourna brutalement sa tête. Il sentit sa colonne vertébrale résister, sur le point de rupture.

Il demanda d'une voix éraillée et profonde :

_-Qui êtes-vous ?_

L'homme entre ses mains sursauta légèrement et émit un hoquet surpris et douloureux. L'autre, à environ un mètre, balbutia son nom d'une voix incertaine et tremblante.

_-Hotch… ?! Qu'est-ce que…__ Morgan ?... Morgan ?!_

Aaron fit un pas en arrière et lâcha la nuque de sa victime qui tomba lourdement sur le sol en toussant.

_-Reid… Mais…_

Il toucha les épaules de l'homme au sol.

_-Morgan… _

Aaron eut un vertige. _Rêvait-il ? _Etait-il réellement enfermé avec deux de ses agents ? Avait-il vraiment tenté de _tuer_ l'un d'entre eux ?

Il fit un pas en arrière et entendit des sanglots étouffés. Spencer semblait se traîner au sol, à la recherche de quelque chose, tandis que Morgan tentait de retrouver une respiration correcte. Hotch sortit de sa torpeur et s'avança vers Reid qui gémissait doucement.

_-Reid ?__Reid !... Tu es blessé ?_

L'agent au sol s'immobilisa et seule la respiration de Morgan fit écho aux paroles inquiètes d'Hotch. Après quelques longues secondes, Spencer répondit enfin.

_-Sa main… j'ai… J'avais perdu sa main…_

Aaron soupira et se laissa tomber au sol à côté de ses deux hommes.

_-Ok, Reid… Ok… Tout va bien…_

Hotch avança une main hésitante et toucha le bras de Morgan -du moins, ce qu'il prenait pour son bras-…

_-Désolé… Je pensais que tu… Enfin…_

Il se racla la gorge.

_-Désolé._

Morgan lui répondit d'une voix enrouée :

_-Ce n'est rien… Plus de peur que de mal…_

Un silence inquiétant suivit cette dernière phrase qui résonna encore quelques secondes dans la pièce vide. Ils semblaient être seuls au monde. Chacune des fibres de leur corps était écrasée par ce calme étouffant.

Avec soulagement, Hotch entendit Morgan briser le pesant silence.

_-Vous savez comment… nous sommes arrivés ici ?_

Reid répondit doucement, comme si l'obscurité l'étouffait :

_-Je me souviens juste d'être rentré chez moi… Je me vois poser mes clés… Mon arme… Et puis, plus rien._

Hotch soupira : il avait exactement les mêmes souvenirs. Le silence de Morgan confirma également cette _commune réminiscence_. On les avait sans doute agressés chez eux, quand, fatigués, ils étaient rentrés de l'aéroport après cette difficile enquête à Miami.

Hotch laissa ses pensées vagabonder vers le ciel bleu et ensoleillé de cette ville, pour oublier momentanément le froid et l'obscurité… Il aurait donné cher pour se retrouver à nouveau dehors.

Soudain, un courant d'air froid traversa la pièce. Aaron se redressa vivement, suivi de Morgan, puis de Reid, à moitié arraché du sol par Derek.

A l'aveuglette et sans dire un mot, l'agent avança rapidement droit devant lui jusqu'à un mur froid. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long de la paroi inégale : il devait y avoir une issue quelque part. Un trou qui laissait passer l'air… A tâtons, il parcourut la surface, de haut en bas. Il savait que Morgan et Reid faisaient de même, dans le sens contraire, sans qu'il puisse cependant les voir.

Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Un espoir mince se profilait devant lui. Assez rapidement, ses mains fébriles butèrent sur un énorme bloc de béton, au niveau du sol. Il glissa ses doigts dans l'interstice et sentit l'air frais glisser entre ses doigts avides.

_-J'ai trouvé !_

Des pas résonnèrent bruyamment derrière lui et s'arrêtèrent à un bon mètre, perdus.

_-Ici…_

Il tendit un bras et rencontra une chemise qu'il tira vivement jusqu'à lui. Vu la docilité et les tremblements, il s'agissait de Reid, toujours fermement accroché à Morgan.

_-Il y a… une… une issue, je pense… Mais elle est bloquée…_

La main de Derek s'insinua dans la fente, à côté de la sienne et suivit le tracé rectangulaire. Aaron se retourna vers l'écran noir à sa droite.

_-On peut essayer de le dégager, non ?_

Il fut surpris de sentir l'haleine sucrée de Morgan à quelques centimètres de son visage.

_-Ouais… Je crois qu'on peut y arriver… Reid ?_

Un murmure suspicieux s'éleva sur leur droite.

_-Je vais te lâcher la main… Ok ? Je la reprendrai après si il faut._

Un glapissement angoissé leur répondit… Mais Hotch sentit la deuxième main de Morgan rejoindre la première. Reid avait capitulé rapidement, pressé par la nécessité de sortir d'ici. Aaron reporta son attention sur ce qui scellait la pièce et plaça un peu mieux ses mains et ses pieds.

_-A trois, on pousse… Un, deux, trois… !_

Ils poussèrent violemment le bloc, s'aidant de leurs pieds, et celui-ci se déplaça lentement dans un bruit sinistre. Après quelques secondes d'effort, ils se laissèrent retomber, le souffle court.

Ils avaient gagné trente centimètres.

D'un accord tacite, ils se remirent en place et unirent à nouveau leur force pour déplacer le bloc. Dans un bruit sourd, la pierre avança à nouveau de trente bons centimètres, leur laissant assez de place pour atteindre la pièce suivante. Essoufflé, Hotch entra dans la seconde pièce aussi sombre que la première. Il entendit Reid puis Morgan le rejoindre.

Il s'aventura de quelques pas et se cogna violemment la tête contre des barreaux.

_Des barreaux ?_

Il toucha lentement ceux-ci et sentit une poignée se matérialiser sous ses doigts. Il la tourna lentement et tira. Un grincement lugubre résonna dans l'endroit et ses deux agents arrêtèrent de respirer.

_-Par ici… Une porte…_

Du moins, ça y ressemblait… Il entra dans cette troisième pièce. Une odeur étrange l'assaillit et lui donna la nausée. Les deux autres agents le rejoignirent. Brusquement, la porte claqua derrière eux. Un cliquetis métallique et alarmant suivi ce coup de tonnerre. Hotch essaya de garder son calme, même si la panique le gagnait doucement.

_Le courant d'air. _

C'était ce qui avait refermé cette foutue porte. Il l'espérait, du moins. La main inoccupée de Reid chercha la sienne et s'y agrippa. Aaron n'eut pas la force de le repousser : il était lui-même très anxieux, incapable de comprendre ce qui se passait.

Aaron tendit l'oreille et perçut un bruit de pas qui s'éloignait d'eux.

_Et ce n'était ni Reid, ni Morgan__._

_A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Note de l'auteur : Tout d'abord, j'ai effectivement décidé de décrire un Reid extrêmement vulnérable, __légèrement OOC -quoiqu'il soit confronté à sa phobie, le noir, après avoir été enlevé et enfermé dans un trou-…Rassurez-vous, ce comportement va radicalement changer d'ici peu et semblera peut-être plus « cohérent » dans ce chapitre, puisque je m'attaque aux pensées de Spencer… Mais mon but, en misant sur une fragilité excessive, était surtout de mettre en évidence la relation Reid/Morgan… Pour souligner le décalage avec la suite… _

_Ensuite, il__ ne s'agit pas d'une histoire Yaoi. ;-)_

_Enfin, merci beaucoup pour vos nombreuses Reviews... Ca me fait toujours énormément plaisir et ça me permet de progresser._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Son cœur battait de manière erratique tandis que les bruits de pas s'estompaient dans l'obscurité de cette nuit artificielle… Ses mains tremblaient, serrées en petites griffes dans celles de ses collègues.

Quelqu'un les observait, les suivait depuis le début…

Il se concentra sur la main moite de Morgan, et sur la poigne ferme d'Hotch. Le silence revint, ils restèrent ainsi, sans bouger, dans l'attente d'un signe, d'une attaque, de tout…

_De rien._

Spencer cala un peu mieux ses mains dans les leurs. Il savait qu'il devait les lâcher, il savait qu'il devait se calmer… Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il était pétrifié par la peur.

_Comme un enfant._

Spencer gémit un peu, honteux de son propre comportement. Il savait parfaitement que ce qu'il ressentait était irrationnel, que le noir n'était que l'absence inhérente de lumière, et qu'il était censé savoir vivre avec cette angoisse… Mais sentir et entendre une quatrième présence tapie dans cette obscurité le paralysait… Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses, flageolantes, son esprit était tourné vers le moindre bruit, le moindre courant d'air, à l'affut du monstre qui se voilait dans ces limbes, et sa tête bourdonnait encore, douloureuse et vide.

Il lui était impossible –_malgré tous les mots qu'il connaissait_- de déterminer avec exactitude ce qui le poussait à redouter les ténèbres. Il se sentait oppressé, traqué, brûlé de toutes parts par ce voile aveuglant.

_Il étouffait._

Il avait besoin de lumière, d'air… Sa respiration devint sifflante, asthmatique et résonnait dans la pièce trop vide. Il tourna un peu la tête et une odeur désagréable lui agressa les narines.

_Une odeur de putréfaction, de sang…_

Il détourna la tête, dégoûté et horrifié. Englouti dans ce cauchemar, il ne se rassurait que par le contact de ces mains chaudes… Il savait que s'il les lâchait, que s'ils _se séparaient_, un malheur arriverait.

_Absurde__… Irrationnel…._

Il se força à respirer plus calmement pour se donner une certaine contenance. Il ne devait pas se laisser gagner par ses penchants déraisonnables. Un courant d'air le fit frissonner.

_Putréfaction, sang._

Il se remit à trembler et son souffle s'emballa encore. Il _devait_ être fort. Plus question de se tenir aux mains des autres, plus question de jouer _au gamin_. Il desserra doucement son étreinte… Soudain, un bruit métallique résonna au loin et il sentit deux poignes fermes écraser ses doigts avant qu'il n'ait pu esquisser un geste. Il poussa un petit cri étouffé de peur et de douleur.

_Ils allaient mourir_.

Sa certitude était renforcée par les odeurs putrides de la pièce : ils allaient tous crever ici, dans le noir. Ses membres furent parcourus par un spasme de désespoir. Il avait envie de crier, mais aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa gorge… Il sentait presque des filets noirs se presser dans sa bouche entrouverte pour l'étouffer. Il ne voulait pas mourir, pas maintenant… _Pas dans le noir !_

Brusquement, un nouveau bruit se fit entendre et un flash lui brûla violemment les yeux. Poussant un cri de douleur, il lâcha automatiquement les mains de ses collègues pour les porter à ses yeux.

_La lumière._

Il ferma les paupières, aveuglé… Et chercha d'une main les autres qui s'étaient écartés de lui. Il avait du mal à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. La panique monta en lui lorsqu'il brassa l'air inconsistant... Ayant la sordide impression qu'on lui avait tiré deux balles dans les yeux, il était incapable de décoller ses paupières colmatées sur ses pupilles éclatées. Le sol se dérobait sous lui, ses oreilles sifflaient et ses bras chassaient les mouches.

_L'avaient-ils abandonné ? Leur avait-on tiré dessus ? Etait-il seul ?!_

Malgré ses angoisses, il s'immobilisa enfin, essayant de rester sensé, et sonda la pièce. Très vite, il entendit Morgan qui vociférait un tas d'insultes à quelques mètres de lui et Hotch qui grognait un peu plus loin.

Reid poussa un long soupir de soulagement : _ils étaient toujours là_…

Plus calme, il laissa tomber ses bras raidis par la peur. Après quelques secondes, il osa doucement entrouvrir les paupières et balaya la pièce du regard.

Morgan se tenait aux barreaux de la porte qui les avait amenés ici… Hotch faisait face à une seconde porte en acier, apparemment verrouillée… Il tourna sur lui-même et vit que l'air qu'ils sentaient depuis un moment sortait d'une petite bouche d'aération de la taille de sa main.

_Aucune autre issue, rien._

Ses yeux à vif se posèrent enfin sur un bac en pierre à quelques mètres de lui. Découragé, il s'en approcha doucement, légèrement rassuré par la lumière et par la présence des deux autres.

Il se pencha au dessus de celui-ci et son estomac se retourna violemment. Il recula prestement : l'infâme odeur déjà perçue dans l'obscurité s'élevait de ce récipient.

Retenant un peu sa respiration, Spencer tenta une seconde approche et chancela au dessus du bac…

Du sang… _Presque noir_.

* * *

Les barreaux froids se pressaient contre ses paupières closes. Ses yeux semblaient avoir été arrachés.

_-Putain de mer__d…_

Il grommelait en boucle des insultes inutiles envers le fils de pute qui avait allumé cette foutue lampe. Evidemment, les malades ne connaissaient pas les bonnes manières et leur but n'était pas forcément de ménager leurs hôtes… Morgan maugréa encore quelques injures et retira son visage.

L'agent lâcha également la porte qui s'était refermée sur eux et, à travers ses cils et des tâches multicolores, il aperçut Spencer penché sur une bassine en pierre, livide.

Il avait cependant l'air mieux que dans le noir.

Derek, vacillant, s'avança droit vers lui, lançant un regard voilé à Hotch qui le fixait, appuyé contre une porte en acier.

Morgan se pencha sur le bac et émit un nouveau juron.

_-Bordel… __Mais qu'est-ce… ?_

Métallique, Reid répondit, même si son collègue connaissait sans doute déjà la réponse.

_-Du sang._

Hotch les avait rejoint et inspecta l'immonde liquide. Derek le vit s'abaisser à côté de lui.

_-Je ne comprends rien__…. Mais… attendez…_

Le patron se pencha et ramassa trois petits objets posés au sol, à côté de la bassine. Morgan eut un énorme haut-le-cœur.

_Des pailles._

Son esprit refusa obstinément de comprendre ce que ça laissait sous-entendre. Il regarda le sang, perdit son regard dans son reflet horrifié et dégoûté. Il releva enfin les yeux vers ses collègues dans l'espoir d'y voir une once de sourire : c'était une mauvaise blague… Ce n'étaient pas des pailles, ce n'était pas du sang, ils n'étaient pas réellement enfermés.

_Et pourtant…__Le cauchemar était réel, palpable…_

Soudain, une voix perçante s'éleva d'une petite bouche d'aération et le sortit de ses pensées…

_-__Buvez ça et la porte s'ouvrira. Vous avez le droit de vomir. Mais pas de recracher directement. Si vous ne faites pas ce que je vous demande, dans dix minutes, la conduite d'aération vous enverra du Zyklon B, un gaz mortel…_

La voix se tut. Morgan eut un vertige et se tourna vers un Hotch déstabilisé, incapable de réaliser ce qui se passait. _Comme lui_.

_- Le Zyklon B est un hémotoxique ; il bloque l'utilisation de l'oxygène par la cellule. __La mort est provoquée par asphyxie, accompagnée de vertiges et de vomissements… le Zyklon B a été utilisé dans les camps de concentration nazis… _

Reid avait une voie aiguë, paniquée et vomissait comme un automate déréglé ce qu'il savait sur ce produit.

_-Le __Zyklon B est un pesticide à base d'acide cyanhydrique... Il est obtenu par réaction de l'ammoniac sur le méthane, en présence d'un catalyseur de platine, à une température de 1200 °C…_

Derek réprima son envie de secouer Spencer pour qu'il la ferme enfin. Il laissa ses yeux glisser sur le récipient en pierre.

Ils n'avaient que _dix minutes_.

Morgan se tourna vers Hotch qui respirait difficilement. Ce dernier posa ses yeux sombres sur lui et lui tendit une paille. Reid, quant à lui, n'en finissait plus de débiter son savoir sur le sujet :

_-La mort survient généralement entre trois et dix minutes…_

C'était _insupportable_… Derek l'empoigna brusquement.

_-TA GUEULE, REID ! MERDE !_

Il le secoua brutalement pour qu'il se taise, qu'il arrête de dire ces vérités qu'il ne voulait pas entendre et qui le désespéraient au plus haut point. Il s'arrêta un instant et fixa le jeune homme tendu qu'il soulevait presque du sol.

Il se noya un instant dans les yeux de Reid, grands comme des soucoupes. Son corps était fragile et léger, comme un fétu de paille, entre ses doigts… Il sentit un sanglot naître dans la poitrine maigre de son collègue terrifié et choqué. La main implacable d'Hotch se posa sur son bras droit.

_-Morgan…__ ! Lâche-le ! _

Son esprit lui rappela à nouveau les dernières paroles de Reid « _La mort survient généralement entre trois et dix minutes…_ »…

_-Morgan ?__!_

Il retira vivement ses mains et Reid tomba au sol, comme une poupée désarticulée. Il fit un pas en arrière, hagard.

Spencer resta à ses pieds un instant, aussi hébété que lui. Hotch rompit rapidement le silence assourdissant qui commençait à régner dans la pièce.

_-Prenez votre paille__… On n'a pas le temps._

Il prenait _heureusement_ les choses en main, comme d'habitude… Morgan lança un regard choqué à Spencer qui plongea sans dire un mot sa paille dans le liquide nauséabond. Il avait l'air déconnecté.

Derek se mordit la lèvre : _lui avait-il fait mal ?_

Mais il n'avait pas le temps de soulager sa conscience et sa culpabilité… Il avait certes pété un cable, mais vu la situation, c'était plus ou moins normal qu'il ait des sautes d'humeur… _Non?_ Et puis, de toute manière, il fallait se concentrer sur la pénible tâche à venir… Il fallait impérativement oublier ce qu'il venait de faire. _Oui, tout oublier._ Il s'excuserait plus tard, quand ils seraient sortis d'ici. Quand ils seraient _en sécurité_.

"_La mort survient généralement entre trois et dix minutes…"_

A son tour, Derek trempa rapidement sa paille dans le bac, coupable et nauséeux. Il estima qu'il devait y avoir plus ou moins un litre et demi de sang dans le récipient. Hotch les rejoignit.

Morgan ferma les yeux et arrêta de respirer. Il aspira doucement le liquide froid et rempli de grumeaux.

_Sang caillé._

Il se demanda furtivement, en aspirant, s'il s'agissait de _sang humain_. Il sentit une série de nausées lui étreindre l'estomac à cette pensée. Il ouvrit les yeux pour chercher un peu de courage dans le regard de ses collègues et vit le visage tordu d'Hotch à quelques centimètres du sien… Ainsi que Reid, sur sa droite, les yeux vides, qui buvait en tremblant.

Morgan respira une bouffé d'air et le goût éclata dans sa bouche. Il se retira vivement et vomit violemment le sang sur le sol. Bientôt suivi par Reid.

Ses yeux pleuraient de douleur et de dégoût. Il entendit Hotch vomir plus loin.

_« __Vous n'avez que dix minutes. »_

Derek s'essuya prestement la bouche et retourna à sa paille. Il aspira encore, les yeux fermés, sans respirer. Il sentit Reid se poster à nouveau à côté de lui.

_Du sang… peut-être humain_.

Il faillit dégueuler dans la bassine mais réussit à détourner la tête et aspergea copieusement le sol.

Des relents âcres de bile et de putréfaction s'élevaient dans la pièce. Derek garda les yeux fermés, s'accrochant à d'autres souvenirs, à un autre endroit… Il n'était pas ici, il ne buvait pas du _sang_.

Il ne s'intéressa plus aux autres, il se concentra sur sa tâche.

_Aspirer, avaler, aspirer__… Ne pas respirer_ !

Il entendit vaguement ses amis et collègues vomir à côté de lui, tandis que ses oreilles grésillaient, que sa tête tournait et que son estomac valsait sous sa peau… La bile remontait sans cesse, noyée par le sang ingurgité.

Enfin, un bruit ignoble de succion résonna dans l'espace clos.

Ils avaient atteint le fond. Ils avaient réussi. Derek ouvrit les yeux, s'éloigna du bac, les bras tremblants, à quatre pattes et eut un renvoi dégoûtant avant de laisser son estomac se vider. Après de longues secondes, il put enfin relever la tête.

Ils pataugeaient tous les trois dans le vomi et le sang. La bouche ensanglantée de Reid dénotait étrangement avec le teint blafard de sa peau. Il semblait au bord de l'agonie, secoué de spasmes horrifiés. Hotch observait ses agents, égaré.

Morgan lança un regard à la porte en acier… Elle était entrouverte. Son cœur rata un battement et il rampa vers elle, sans un mot. Les autres le virent faire et finirent par sortir de leur torpeur pour le suivre.

_Il fallait survivre._

Il se releva en s'appuyant contre le mur, sonné. Il avait du mal à tenir debout, comme Reid et Hotch. Il poussa la porte et ils entrèrent dans la pièce suivante.

_Pour de nouvelles horreurs._

_A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Je m'excuse une fois de plus pour ce retard... mais je suis assez occupée en ce moment. Merci pour vos Reviews ! Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Parfaitement déconnecté, les yeux dans le vague, il suivit les deux autres en vacillant. Ses pensées tressautaient comme un vieux film usé. Passant tantôt de l'image de son ex-femme et de son fils, à celle de l'immonde réalité qu'il vivait aujourd'hui. Il tentait de se préserver au mieux de cette douleur lancinante, de cet atroce goût de mort qui s'était amèrement répandu dans sa gorge sèche… Mais il savait qu'il devait rester vigilant. Pour Reid, pour Morgan. _Pour lui_.

Il essuya lentement sa bouche dégoulinante d'un sang aussi noir que la nuit et s'appuya contre le mur pour avancer péniblement, comme un automate, vers la sortie.

Une porte. Un espoir. _Y croyait-il vraiment ?_

Plus rien ne semblait avoir de sens. Sa vie basculait inéluctablement vers un puits sans fond et, dans son esprit, son subconscient répétait inlassablement, d'une voix traînante et horriblement détachée, que tout ne faisait que commencer.

Un frisson d'horreur lui parcourut l'échine, tandis qu'il passait l'encadrement en acier… Il sentit ses jambes se courber sous son poids et dû se tenir au chambranle de la porte pour ne pas s'écrouler sur le sol.

Une phrase en lettres de sang les attendait, étalée sur les murs d'une pièce éclairée mais presqu'entièrement vide.

_« Fermez la porte derrière vous »_

Hotch sentit un désagréable picotement parcourir ses membres engourdis par l'atrocité de ce qu'ils avaient déjà dû faire. Un sentiment étrange et inexplicable s'infiltrait en lui. Il fixa, hébété, le mot qui leur faisait face, chaque lettre s'imprimant douloureusement dans ses pupilles dilatées. Cherchant une réponse, une explication à ce mot, il se tourna vers ses coéquipiers.

Debout, Reid fixait le fond de la pièce, perdu dans une souffrance sans nom tandis que Morgan, assis sur le sol froid, avait le visage tourné vers ces quelques mots, aussi abasourdi que lui.

Aaron tenta de rassembler ses pensées, faisant fi des crampes qui lui tordaient encore l'estomac, et détourna les yeux de ses collègues en état de choc.

_Pourquoi fermer la porte ? Pour les enfermer ?__ Pourquoi obéir ?... _

Soudain, les paroles de Reid affleurèrent doucement à la surface de sa conscience. Le picotement s'intensifia. Il eut soudainement l'impression que tout son corps allait s'embraser tandis que son esprit éclatait.

_Le Zyklon B… Un gaz mortel… Dix minutes… LA PORTE !_

Brusquement arraché à sa torpeur, il se retourna vivement et poussa la porte dans un cri de rage. Elle claqua dans un bruit sourd, telle une pierre tombale scellant à jamais un tombeau, avant d'émettre un cliquetis et de se fermer définitivement.

Le cœur battant, Hotch fit quelques pas en arrière, comme s'il avait été réveillé d'un affreux cauchemar pour tomber dans un autre.

Il lança un regard horrifié à Morgan qui le dévisageait, les traits tirés et les yeux écarquillés de surprise.

_-Je… Le gaz…__ On allait…_

Hotch s'arrêta un instant, incapable de continuer… Incapable de prononcer cette sentence irrévocable qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Morgan n'insista pas.

Les jambes d'Aaron tremblaient tandis que ses sens encore légèrement ankylosés se ranimaient, fouettés par l'adrénaline qui l'avait submergé. Il se laissa tomber au sol, à côté de Morgan qui avait fermé les yeux.

Aaron posa ses mains sur ses jambes, tentant de calmer les tressaillements qui le parcouraient de part en part. Il savait qu'il devait se reprendre, cacher sa peur aux deux autres. Après tout, il était leur patron et s'il ne voulait pas perdre son autorité, sa crédibilité, il devait rester fort et droit.

Immobile, l'homme au sol respira plusieurs fois profondément, avalant à chaque goulée des filets putrides et noirs d'air horriblement teinté de mort.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva dans la pièce, déchirant violemment le silence compact et menaçant qui pesait sur eux.

_« Vous avez réussi la première épreuve. Rassurez-vous, la deuxième est moins pénible. Je vous demande simplement d'aller vers le fond de la pièce et de ramasser ce qui se trouve au sol. Chacun d'entre vous choisira un seul objet et se l'attachera au poignet. Vous n'avez le droit qu'à un seul objet et vous ne pouvez faire d'échange ou prendre celui d'un autre sous peine de signer votre arr__êt de mort. Choisissez bien. »_

La voix se tut, rendant au silence son règne absolu.

Hotch leva ses yeux sombres vers le fond de la pièce et remarqua enfin l'amas de draps tachés de sang que Reid fixait depuis un moment. Ce dernier n'avait d'ailleurs pas bougé, figé dans une position raide et tendue… Insensible à cette réalité impalpable, si grotesque qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Aaron se leva doucement et aida Morgan à faire de même. Il se sentait vide, dénué de toute raison. Il n'avait plus vraiment peur, à nouveau légèrement coupé de la réalité.

Il savait juste qu'il devait ramasser quelque chose… Qu'il devait s'attacher quelque chose au poignet…

_C'était tout._

Il avança d'une démarche assez raide et passa à côté de Reid sans se soucier de lui. La pièce entière tournait, son sang battait dans ses tempes et ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Tout son corps souffrait et sa tête semblait incapable de réagir, de mettre un nom sur sa douleur ou de ressentir la moindre compassion pour Reid ou Morgan.

Lui et ce dernier arrivèrent devant l'amas de couvertures souillées et le soulevèrent d'un même geste.

_Un marteau. Un tournevis. Une clé._

Chaque objet était relié à une menotte. Avant qu'il n'ait pu se pencher pour les examiner, Morgan s'empara du marteau, d'un geste brusque.

Forcément… Le marteau pouvait être _une arme utile_.

Aaron dut également admettre que s'ils avaient besoin d'un marteau, Morgan serait sans doute la personne la mieux qualifiée et la plus forte pour l'utiliser.

Il se pencha alors lentement et ramassa le tournevis, se disant qu'il s'agissait également d'une arme précieuse.

Méfiant, il examina l'objet qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et sentit quelqu'un le frôler. Il se crispa violemment avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne s'agissait que de Spencer qui, le regard absent, fixait la clé restante.

_-C'est ce que vous me laissez… ?_

Hotch se sentit mal à l'aise. La clé semblait désuète et minuscule à côté du marteau de Morgan et de son tournevis pointu.

Il ne répondit pas et laissa le jeune homme se baisser pour prendre la clé. Son visage pâle était fermé.

Hotch détourna les yeux et observa Morgan qui, indifférent au ton empli de reproches de Reid, s'attachait déjà le marteau autour du poignet droit.

Lui-même, décidant d'ignorer sa culpabilité vis-à-vis du jeune homme, se concentra sur le bracelet en acier, le fixant prudemment à son poignet gauche.

Après tout, l'important, c'était de s'en sortir… Et ils avaient plus de chances d'y arriver en faisant cette répartition. Reid était trop faible pour se servir de l'une de ces deux armes. Du moins, c'étaient l'excuse que se répétait inlassablement sa conscience pour se soulager.

Une autre voix s'éleva à nouveau en lui, cette voix qui annonçait toujours le pire… Cette voix qu'il voulait ignorer, mais dont les paroles fielleuses semblaient empreintes de vérité…

_Le puits sans fond se dessinait…__ et les plus faibles y tomberaient les premiers._

* * *

La colère de cette injustice le réveillait peu à peu, le faisant momentanément oublier la douleur qui lui broyait les entrailles et qui lui soulevait l'estomac.

On ne lui avait _rien_ laissé pour se défendre.

Comme deux vautours, ils s'étaient jetés sur ce qui pouvait être utile et ne lui avait laissé qu'une misérable clé.

L'amertume s'ajouta aux nombreux sentiments qui se mêlaient en lui. Il ramassa la clé et la détailla avec haine. Elle était rouillée, inutile, légère.

Il lança tout de même un regard vers la porte qui se trouvait à côté de lui et ne vit aucun verrou. Il sentit des larmes d'impuissance lui piquer les yeux, tandis qu'il attachait rageusement le bracelet à son poignet gauche.

Il essaya de se rassurer en se disant que Morgan et Hotch le protègeraient avec leurs « _armes_ ». Il tenta d'accepter le fait qu'effectivement, ces deux aînés avaient plus de force pour ce servir de ce genre d'objets… Mais la colère semblait enracinée dans chacun des fibres de son corps.

_C'était injuste._

Il garda les yeux baissés et les dents serrées pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Il ne voulait pas craquer, pas maintenant. Il devait oublier ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'avait jamais bu de sang. Il n'était pas enfermé. Personne n'allait lui faire du mal… et même, si ça arrivait, Morgan et Hotch viendraient à son secours.

Il renifla un peu et fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner de ses collègues mal à l'aise.

D'un geste nerveux, pour oublier, il se mit à frotter ses bras couvert de sang séché. Il refusait obstinément de regarder plus loin que ses mains, s'occupant à faire tomber les croûtes brunes... Tout en essayant de ne plus penser à leur origine. Il s'appliqua avec ardeur, jusqu'à ce que cette anodine action devienne une obsession. Il gratta sa peau, ignorant les regards perplexes posés sur lui…

Soudainement, un inquiétant cliquetis interrompit son geste et l'arracha à cette manie qui le préservait merveilleusement bien de l'angoisse.

Il leva brusquement les yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre, et chercha l'origine du bruit. Tout son corps se tendit à l'extrême. Chacune de ses articulations semblaient être sur le point de rupture. Il embrassa d'un regard fébrile la pièce, immensité gris sale seulement pourvue de deux portes. Il remarqua que l'une d'entre elles s'était entrouverte.

_Ou plutôt…__ Que quelqu'un l'avait ouverte._

Il leva les yeux et aperçut une caméra, dans un coin de la pièce, à sa droite. La tension était montée d'un cran. Spencer lança un regard plein de détresse à ses collègues : _devaient-ils avancer, franchir cette porte ?_

L'angoisse l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement… Et les questions sans réponses qui fusaient dans son esprit étaient stériles… A quoi leur serviraient-ils de savoir comment cette foutue porte s'était ouverte s'ils n'avaient plus que quelques minutes à vivre ?

Reid se sentait oppressé, en suspension au-dessus d'un abyme. Il happa difficilement l'air fétide.

_Que leur voulait-on, à la fin ? __Fallait-il obéir ? Fallait-il prendre des initiatives ?_

Ses yeux s'embrumèrent à nouveau et se main se referma sur l'insignifiante clé, comme s'il s'agissait d'une réponse.

Serrer ce petit objet froid et rugueux ne lui apporta aucun réconfort, au contraire… Sentir la rouille se désagréger sous ses doigts était plutôt désagréable. Il la lâcha et sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

Il se retourna d'un bond vers un Hotch livide.

_-Tu viens ?…_

Reid observa les traits durs de son patron et laissa sa volonté se plier à la sienne… Il n'avait pas envie d'agir, juste de suivre, d'obéir. Son esprit était incapable de prendre la moindre décision… Il était soulagé d'être guidé.

_-Ok…_

Il reconnut à peine sa propre voix et se demanda même un instant s'il avait vraiment parlé ou s'il avait juste répondu dans sa tête. Se détachant de ces considérations inutiles, il se tourna vers la porte et vit que Morgan avait déjà tourné la poignée pour l'ouvrir entièrement.

Une douleur lancinante fit vibrer ses entrailles…

_Il crevait de trouille._

La main d'Hotch le lâcha enfin et il suivit les deux autres. Il ferma les yeux en passant l'encadrement en acier. Il s'attendait au pire. Violemment, les souvenirs, le sang et la douleur remontèrent en lui. Il trembla de tout son corps et se remit à gratter ses avant-bras avec dégoût, le ventre secoué de nausées.

_Et si tout recommençait ?_

Il gémit un peu et se força à se plonger dans le présent, dans cette situation. Il rouvrit les paupières en entendant Morgan fermer la porte derrière eux… Définitivement.

Son angoisse s'apaisa légèrement lorsqu'il remarqua que la seule menace dans la pièce était un petit bout de papier froissé, déjà ramassé par Hotch.

Brusquement, le jeune homme sentit la pression qu'il ressentait depuis un moment, chuter violemment et se laissa tomber sur le sol, la tête en feu. Il se sentait assommé…

Il écouta d'une oreille distraite ce qui lisait Hotch, d'une voix étrangement éloignée de lui.

_« Je vous donne dix minutes pour me présenter une jambe, un bras et une côte cassé__s. »_

Reid leva une tête chancelante vers ses collègues, pris d'un rire nerveux, à la limite de la folie.

_Ils allaient devoir se mutiler._

L'idée même lui semblait quasiment banale, désormais… La phrase résonna encore dans sa tête, sans qu'il puisse mesurer la gravité de la situation. Son corps insensible, rompu et groggy ne pouvait plus avoir mal… _N'est-ce pas ?_

Il lança un regard vide au reste de la pièce et remarqua la porte qui menait à la suivante, scellée tant qu'ils ne seraient pas estropiés.

La voix de Morgan, tout aussi lointaine que celle qui l'avait précédée, fit enfin écho à celle d'Hotch.

_-Bon… Il faut réfléchir… Il faut… bien choisir… Nous ne savons pas quelles épreuves nous attendent__ encore… Ce que nous devrons encore faire… C'est pourquoi…Je pense que nous devrions préserver… euh… les personnes utiles._

Doucement, l'euphorie délirante de Reid s'estompa au fur et à mesure que Morgan parlait d'une voix hésitante mais ferme. Une sorte d'intuition en lui mesurait doucement la portée des paroles de Morgan.

_-Si on doit encore pousser un bloc de béton… Il faudra qu'au moins deux d'entre nous ne soient pas blessés…_

Reid sentit doucement son éphémère soulagement se muer en panique.

_Non…_ Morgan ne pouvait pas insinuer que…

Il leva des yeux effarés vers son ami, celui qui lui avait tenu la main quelques minutes auparavant… Celui qui avait déjà un marteau fermement calé dans sa paume… Marteau censé être utilisé pour LE protéger. Morgan avait les yeux baissés. Le lâche ne le regardait plus…

Reid recula doucement jusqu'à la porte fermée qu'il venait de franchir et poussa un gémissement pitoyable avant de fixer Hotch avec intensité. Ses grands yeux se noyèrent de désespoir en voyant la mine coupable et fermée de son patron.

Il semblait _d'accord_ avec les paroles de Derek !

La voix de Morgan s'éleva encore, trop proche, cette fois.

_-Reid… Il faut que tu sois fort… Je te promets… que… qu'après, on te protègera… Mais il faut faire des sacrifices…_

Son ton voulu rassurant, fit éclater Reid en sanglots.

_-Ne m'approche pas !…__ Dégage ! On peut se partager… Pas me… Je ne veux pas…_

Il se pressa contre la porte en voyant son « _ami_ » se diriger lentement vers lui, le visage désolé mais résolu.

_-On n'a pas le choix Reid… Nous avons moins de dix minutes… Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles…_

Spencer se leva vivement pour échapper au marteau. Il fit quelques pas avant d'être brusquement arrêté par Hotch et sa poigne de fer… Par ces mains qui l'avaient rassuré et guidé.

_-Non… Pitié…Nous sommes une équipe… Lâchez-moi, Hotch… Ne le laissez pas me… Non…__ !_

Il tremblait de tout son corps et tenta en vain de se dégager, de frapper son patron, mais celui-ci l'immobilisa aisément. Il se sentait abandonné, trahi… Il lança un regard effaré à Morgan qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier attrapa sa jambe gauche, secouée de tremblements incontrôlables.

_-Ferme les yeux Spencer…_

Reid soutint son regard, les yeux écarquillés de terreur, espérant que la conscience de Morgan se réveille enfin… Qu'il arrête ce geste déjà entamé… Qu'il se rappelle qu'ils étaient _amis _!

Mais l'instinct de survie et la peur de souffrir semblaient plus fortes que les liens qui les unissaient depuis plus de cinq ans.

La poigne d'Hotch ne se desserra pas, la volonté de Morgan ne scia pas… Un craquement fouetta l'air, suivi d'un long hurlement.

_La loi du plus fort prenait ses droits. _

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Un grand merci pour vos Reviews! Je suis désolée d'être si lente pour poster les suites. J'espère cependant pouvoir légèrement satisfaire vos attentes. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Le hurlement le fit sursauter. Son cœur était sur le point d'éclater. Ses mains tremblaient… Sa confusion atteint son comble lorsqu'il remarqua que la jambe brisée se pliait sous ses doigts, à un endroit assez inhabituel. Reid hurlait à la mort.

Comment un être _si fragile_ pouvait-il crier ainsi ?

Morgan, ne lâcha pas le mollet qui tentait encore de le repousser en vain. Une nausée lui retourna violemment l'estomac et il dut se faire violence pour ne pas dégueuler. Il venait de frapper son ami…

… Et il devait _encore_ lui briser un membre et une côte.

Il tenta de rester raisonnable, de ne pas se laisser submerger par son dégoût : il savait que s'il ne finissait pas _le boulot_, ils mourraient tous. Il posa alors ses yeux injectés de sang sur son ami qui pleurait.

Il attendit quelques secondes, encore… Incapable de recommencer tout de suite, au bord de la crise de nerf. Il devait impérativement oublier qu'il s'agissait de Reid. Il devait être sourd à ses cris.

Il observa la jambe… Le tibia de Spencer avait été brisé net… Il pouvait voir sous la peau translucide une moitié d'os qui affleurait sur le côté.

Ecœuré, il posa doucement la jambe frémissante, pendant que Reid se tordait dans les bras puissants –_et ô combien impuissants_- d'Hotch. Son visage pâle semblait disparaître derrière des yeux implorants et baignés de larmes. Ses cris se calmèrent doucement, comme si même hurler était devenu dérisoire et trop douloureux.

Derek sentit ses nerfs se rompre et éclata en sanglots.

_-__Désolé Reid… Il le faut… Tu es le plus faible… Si on doit encore pousser un bloc de béton… Tu ne pourras pas… Désolé…_

Il ne reçut pour réponse qu'un gémissement pitoyable.

Cependant, sa culpabilité n'entachait que légèrement sa détermination : il _devait_ continuer. Péniblement, certes, mais ne valait-il pas mieux pour Reid, de souffrir un peu, plutôt que de mourir ?

En tremblant de la tête au pied, il attrapa le bras gauche de Spencer. Ce dernier essaya de lui échapper, de se retirer, de le frapper, en vain. Morgan le sentait trembler de peur, de douleur et de désespoir. Il crevait d'envie de rassurer Reid, de lui dire que tout irait mieux après… Mais il savait pertinemment que le calvaire allait durer encore un long moment. Il enroula ses doigts humides autour du manche en bois, serra les dents, leva le poing et abattit violemment le marteau sur l'avant-bras de Reid.

Son cri, plus proche, lui perça les tympans et le fit reculer en titubant. Sa tête lui tournait. Le hurlement s'interrompait juste pour reprendre de plus belle. Derek leva les yeux vers Hotch qui, livide, immobilisait leur si fragile collègue contre lui.

Il fallait avouer que la facilité de l'acte le rendait d'autant plus _écœurant_.

S'en prendre à Spencer, c'était bas, ignoble… Il en était parfaitement conscient. Mais il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à s'automutiler, surtout dans une telle situation. S'handicaper d'une fracture pouvait le condamner et il était prêt à _tout_ faire pour s'en sortir vivant.

Il sortit doucement de ses pensées. Les hurlements s'étaient à nouveau taris. Le jeune homme ne se contorsionnait plus tant, il suppliait doucement, d'une voix éraillée par la douleur. D'une voix aussi brisée que ses os.

_-Pitié… Stop… arrêtez… Je vous… en supplie… Morgan… Hotch…_

Derek sentit de nouvelles larmes affluer dans ses yeux. _C'était horrible_. Ses jambes étaient cotonneuses et son esprit désorienté. Son regard roulait sur l'ignoble scène qui lui faisait face, tandis que sa main s'ankylosait sur le manche moite.

_Il avait __encore envie de vomir._

Il ne desserra cependant pas son poing et s'avança vers son ami secoué de légers spasmes douloureux. Hébété, Morgan posa les yeux sur le bras blessé qui pendait à côté du torse de Spencer, plié en trois. Il frissonna et tenta de ne pas imaginer ce que Reid pouvait penser et ressentir.

Il ne devait plus s'impliquer_. Il leur sauvait la vie, après tout._

Il posa une main hésitante sur le torse du jeune homme, qui se soulevait de manière erratique. Celui-ci gémit plus fort, à bout de force, à limite de l'inconscience.

_-Pitié… Non... Morgan…_

Sa main qui l'avait rassuré, cherchait fébrilement l'endroit où frapper. Derek resta sourd aux implorations de Reid. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps devant lui pour effectuer ce _« travail »_.

Il laissa ses doigts courir sur les côtes à fleur de peau… Il pouvait sentir le sillon se creuser entre elles à chaque inspiration du jeune homme. Il s'arrêta sur la dernière, à gauche.

Le corps, dans un dernier effort tenta de se retourner, mais les bras d'Hotch renforcèrent leur prise et le mouvement à peine entamé se finit en léger sursaut.

Spencer se mit à sangloter sous la paume de Morgan. Ce dernier tenta de recouvrer un minimum de distance pour frapper une dernière fois.

_-C'est bientôt fini… Shhht…_

Il leva une ultime fois le marteau et frappa le corps de Reid. Un craquement sinistre accompagna la côte qui cédait.

La cage thoracique de Spencer se souleva brutalement. Des constellations pourpres éclaboussèrent le visage de Morgan, tandis que le braillement de Spencer se finissait en une toux inquiétante.

Horrifié, Derek vit le jeune homme encore cracher du sang et se tordre, les yeux révulsés par la douleur.

Hotch posa le jeune homme estropié au sol et Morgan lui tourna le visage pour qu'il puisse éjecter le sang qui lui remplissait lentement la bouche.

Une angoisse innommable lui rongeait les tripes. Spencer avait-il un poumon perforé ? Etait-ce grave ? Et surtout…

… _Allait-il peut-être mourir par sa faute ?_

Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, il pleurait à nouveau et s'excusait entre deux sanglots.

_-Reid… Accroche-toi… Ca va… ! C'est fini !_

Reid se calma lentement. Derek se demanda un instant si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle… Mais le jeune homme, malgré son visage creusé par la douleur et ses lèvres constellées de sang ne semblait pas vouloir partir. Se plonger dans ses grands yeux marron revenait à plonger dans un bain d'horreur, de terreur et de souffrance où toute confiance et tout espoir s'étaient éteints.

Soudain, un raclement les fit tressaillir et les sortit de leur torpeur. Morgan leva brusquement la tête et vit qu'une porte s'était entrouverte.

Une profonde lassitude se répandit dans sa tête. L'amertûme remonta lentement dans sa bouche.

_L'Enfer continuait._

* * *

Ses mains tenaient toujours les épaules de Reid. Il les sentait trembler, il sentait la douleur irradier par vagues successives de ce corps frêle.

_Et lui-même__ se sentait coupable._

Une partie de lui était cependant soulagée de ne pas avoir dû frapper… Tenir le jeune homme avait été pénible, mais il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'avait dû ressentir et vivre Morgan qui l'avait frappé de face, qui l'avait brisé… qui avait sentit les os craquer et se rompre sous son marteau.

Il frémit et lâcha Reid au moment où la porte s'ouvrit.

Il la regarda un instant et, presque _indifférent_ désormais, préféra reporter son attention sur Spencer.

Le jeune agent ressemblait à une poupée cassée, jetée à même le sol. Ses membres formaient des angles étranges avec son corps et ses yeux fixes étaient rivés sur le plafond gris sale.

De profondes cernes soulignaient son regard vide et douloureux.

Hotch se releva doucement et s'adressa d'une voix qu'il espérait assez posée, à Morgan.

_-Tu le prends par les jambes ?_

La douceur de son ton contrastait avec la violence des sentiments qui l'assaillaient. Derek acquiesça, abruti.

Hotch prit délicatement les épaules du jeune homme. Reid gémit aussitôt et ferma enfin les yeux, le visage plissé.

Morgan souleva prudemment ses jambes, à partir du genou, pour ne pas toucher la fracture, mais cela n'empêcha pas Spencer de souffrir.

Ils le portèrent lentement hors de cette salle de torture. Il restait assez léger pour un homme. C'est sans difficulté qu'ils passèrent la porte. Ils posèrent leur collègue sur le sol, doucement. Hotch se pencha au-dessus de lui.

Il sortit un mouchoir de sa poche et essuya presqu'avec tendresse le visage ensanglanté et baigné de larmes de Reid.

_Dérisoire moyen de se racheter._

Spencer rouvrit des yeux fatigués et implorants. Sa bouche resta close. S'il l'avait ouverte, il n'aurait pu que crier.

_Et il n'avait plus la force de crier._

Hotch entendit Morgan fermer la porte derrière eux. Il n'osait pas vraiment lever les yeux, regarder autour de lui. L'ignorance était tellement _douce_.

_Et il devait s'occuper de Reid._

Il sentit Derek passer à côté de lui, s'enfoncer dans la pièce… Un très mauvais pressentiment s'insinua alors en lui.

Il continua pourtant à regarder Reid qui le fixait avec intensité. Il devait abominablement souffrir… Pourtant, il se taisait, ne pleurait plus. _Il s'accrochait_.

Soudain Hotch entendit Morgan frapper quelque chose. Il se retourna vivement et vit son collègue cogner désespérément une nouvelle porte en acier.

Ils étaient à nouveau enfermés.

Hotch, impassible, se demanda quelles horreurs ils allaient à nouveau devoir accomplir pour pouvoir passer à la pièce suivante où la torture recommencerait, sans fin.

Il laissa son regard s'égarer dans la pièce et aperçut une baignoire sale dans le fond de la pièce, à sa droite. Il ferma les yeux, incapable d'imaginer ce qu'il y avait dedans.

_Mais il devait être fort._

Il devait s'accrocher, comme Reid… Il devait faire face, survivre. Il était prêt à commettre le pire pour ça.

_Il ne pouvait pas perdre._

Il lâcha Spencer qui resta seul au sol, délaissé par ses « amis », et s'approcha de la baignoire, avec une certaine appréhension. Morgan était assis contre la porte et jurait. Hotch ne s'intéressa pas à lui. Si Derek avait besoin de laisser exploser sa colère, qu'il le fasse. Chacun sa manière de réagir.

_Et chacun pour soi._

Hotch se pencha doucement au-dessus de la bassine et fut presque surpris d'y découvrir ce qui ressemblait à de l'eau.

Simplement de l'eau. C'était tellement inoffensif. Etait-ce vraiment tout ?

Un vertige l'assomma un instant et sa vue se brouilla. Des taches multicolores dansaient sous ses yeux. Sa tête lui tournait et les crampes l'assaillirent encore pendant un moment.

Il dut s'asseoir à terre pour ne pas s'écrouler. Son corps était rompu, son esprit déconnecté et pourtant tellement éveillé à la souffrance… Il resta au sol et mit sa tête entre ses genoux pour ne pas s'évanouir. Il sentit Morgan venir à côté de lui.

_Sans se soucier de lui._

Soudain, la voix tellement redoutée s'éleva à nouveau.

_« Je souhaite voir une tête immergée sous cette eau durant __quatre minutes. Vous trouverez un chronomètre sous la baignoire. Vous avez 30 minutes… »_

La voix inhumaine se mit doucement à fredonner :

_« T'arrive-t-il de vibrer pour un autre que toi,_

_Et retenir ton souffle pour qu'il respire à ta place ?..._

_Bonne chance. »_

Hotch leva un regard éteint vers l'arête de la pièce et remarqua le voyant rouge de la caméra qui filmait leur déchéance.

_-Morgan, tu es fort en apnée ?_

Il se tourna vers son collègue qui secoua la tête.

_-Je ne pense pas. Mais il va bien falloir qu'on le soit, non ?_

Hotch laissa glisser sa main sous la baignoire et en sortit un chronomètre poussiéreux.

_-Oui, il va bien falloir…_

Il se releva doucement, en vacillant. Il observa son reflet dans l'eau lisse et si inoffensive. Ses traits étaient tirés, son visage recouvert d'éclaboussures de sang… Il avait l'air pitoyable et déjà vaincu… Mais ses yeux brillaient toujours d'une certaine vigueur, d'un besoin de gagner, d'avoir le dernier mot…

Il trouverait un moyen pour réussir cette épreuve. Pour son ex-femme et son fils. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ici. Il avait trop à perdre. Tant de gens comptaient sur lui…

Il observa le chrono et fit quelques essais.

_-__Tu y vas ou j'y vais ?_

Il espérait que Morgan se propose, mais tous les deux redoutaient une mauvaise surprise. Ca semblait presque facile, cette épreuve. Cette eau paisible ne cachait-elle donc rien de terrible ?

_-__Après vous, Hotch._

Il soupira et lui tendit alors le chronomètre. Précautionneusement, il trempa un doigt dans le liquide limpide.

_Aucune brûlure mis à part celle du froid._

Il n'y avait rien dans la baignoire qui aurait pu laisser suggérer qu'il allait lui arriver un malheur… Mais la méfiance dans ce genre de situation était de mise. Il immergea son bras et suivit de la main les parois rugueuse, sentant l'émail écaillé se désagréger sous ses doigts.

_Rien de terrible en l'occurrence._

En dernier, il posa une goutte d'eau sur sa langue. A part un léger goût de fer, elle n'avait aucune saveur.

Passablement rassuré, il prit de longues inspirations pour remplir ses poumons d'oxygène.

Il ne voulait pas trembler, faillir ou reculer devant le sadique qui les observait. Il inspira encore profondément et plongea sa tête dans l'eau glacée. Il était persuadé d'une chose, au moment précis où son visage fut frappé par le froid… Par n'importe quel moyen…

_Il gagnerait._

_A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5

_Encore une fois : un grand merci pour vos Reviews! Je suis heureuse de lire vos critiques, votre "ressenti" par rapport à mes écrits... Cela me fait énormément plaisir de voir que beaucoup ressentent des frissons ou de l'angoisse en me lisant. Ces réactions signifient que j'ai atteint mon but! Voici enfin la suite -sachez également que le chapitre 6 devrait arriver ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine-... _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

L'eau froide mordait son visage de ses dents aiguisées. Des milliers de piqûres plus ou moins vives parcouraient sa peau, ses lèvres, ses paupières et son front, telles de minuscules fourmis rouges.

Il retenait son souffle, avec l'impression étrange qu'il allait se passer une chose horrible d'une minute à l'autre. Allait-il avoir droit à _une morsure fatale_ ? Il s'attendait presque à voir surgir de cette eau claire un monstre marin capable de le dévorer… Un frisson le parcourut, tandis qu'un poids alourdissait de plus en plus sa poitrine immobile. Sa tête elle-même semblait prise dans un étau de glace. Il serra légèrement ses poings refermés sur le bord glacial de la baignoire. Il devait tenir…

Soudain, Morgan tapota une fois son dos.

_Première minute écoulée._

Une _seule_ minute. L'évidence fut aussi limpide que le liquide dans lequel il trempait : il ne pourrait jamais tenir quatre minutes. Ses traits se crispèrent tandis que la réalité le frappait brusquement : pas de monstre, non... Mais l'obligation pour l'un d'eux de se noyer.

Une panique sans nom monta en lui : ce malade souhaitait qu'ils s'entretuent… Il avait envie de crier, de relever la tête, de fuir loin d'ici. Mais c'était impossible. Médusé, il ferma les yeux : il devait tenir encore un peu, essayer du moins !

Cependant, ses poumons s'embrasaient déjà lentement et semblaient hurler à son cerveau de réagir. Son corps entier se contractait et commençait à trembler sans qu'il ne le veuille.

_Seulement une minute…_

Sa tête tournait. Une pression étrange se forma autour de ses yeux comme s'ils allaient éclater.

Sa poigne sur la baignoire faiblissait. Il lâcha une partie de l'air qu'il avait dans les poumons dans un tourbillon de bulles. Le soulagement pour son corps fut de courte durée. Sa vie filait entre ses dents. Morgan posa ses mains sur son dos, sans doute inquiet de le voir se mettre à trembler.

Hotch secoua sa tête qui remontait contre son gré pour happer l'air indispensable. Soudain, son corps, dans un automatisme de survie, aspira une goulée d'eau qui pénétra directement dans ses poumons douloureux. Il hurla et tenta de la cracher, expulsant ses dernières réserves d'oxygène. Il avait l'impression qu'un brasier consumait sa poitrine écrasée de douleur.

Sa tête allait exploser. Les morsures s'étaient amplifiées et rongeait ses traits déformés.

_Il n'en pouvait plus._

Il voulut alors se redresser, mais les mains de Morgan, sur son dos, l'en empêchèrent. De surprise, il lâcha le bord, avala de longues gorgées d'eau tandis que l'avant de son corps plongeait dans le liquide glacé. La panique et la terreur se mêlèrent désormais à la douleur.

Bordel. _Morgan tentait de le noyer!_

Il se mit à frapper l'air inconsistant que sa bouche et son nez ne pouvaient atteindre, tandis que les mains de Derek, étrangement chaudes par rapport à l'eau dans laquelle il était à moitié immergé, se plaçaient au niveau de sa nuque pour le maintenir dans la baignoire.

Il donna des ruades à son collègue, des coups de pieds qu'il espérait bien placés… Il planta ses ongles courts dans ses avant-bras, dans ses mains, et tenta désespérément de retenir sa bouche qui s'entrouvrait pour aspirer un peu d'oxygène…

Devant ses efforts vains et sa panique, ses poumons cédèrent alors tout à fait et se remplirent d'eau, pendant que son corps se contorsionnait dans cette lutte perdue d'avance.

_Morgan ne cédait pas. _

Il plongea ses mains dans l'eau et tenta de se propulser en s'appuyant vainement sur le fond. Désespéré, il griffa les bords de la baignoire, ne réussissant qu'à s'arracher un ongle… La douleur ne l'atteignit que très légèrement.

Ses pensées et ses forces le quittaient désormais rapidement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Morgan _le tuait…Pourtant…_

Une profonde haine éclaira d'un rouge pourpre ses yeux injectés de sang qui fixaient le fond écaillé de la baignoire. _Son linceul._

Il allait mourir de la main d'un ami. Dans une baignoire rouillée. Sa vue se brouilla tout à fait, parsemée de tâche multicolores.

_Il n'y avait plus d'espoir._ Il arrêta de se débattre.

Brusquement, il se rappela alors de ce qu'il avait au poignet gauche… Et, sans comprendre d'où venait cette force sans doute tout droit sortie de sa colère et de son désespoir, il réussit à lever son bras gauche et à attraper le tournevis, en un seul geste… Il le planta alors violement dans le poignet de son collègue.

Un hurlement étouffé par l'eau résonna au-dessus de lui. Tout devenait noir pour Hotch… La pression sur sa nuque disparut. Dans un dernier effort, l'homme immergé appuya sa main poisseuse de sang sur le bord rouillé de la baignoire et réussit à s'extraire.

Il se laissa alors lourdement tomber sur le sol, en toussant et en crachant de l'eau. Ses poumons semblaient avoir été lacérés, écrasés et déchiquetés. Derek criait toujours, à quelques mètres de lui et poussait des jurons que même avec une imagination débordante, certains auraient du mal à comprendre.

Hotch rampa un peu plus loin, les yeux plissés et éclatés. Il craignait une seconde offensive de Morgan et savait qu'il n'était pas en position de se défendre après ça. Il serra le tournevis, tout de même prêt à lui infliger d'autres blessures s'il tentait de l'approcher.

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur le chronomètre qui était sur le sol. Trois minutes cinquante. Il n'avait même pas tenu quatre minutes. Tout cela n'avait servi à rien.

Morgan appuyait son poignet transpercé contre son torse et tournait dans la pièce en jurant. Il finit par se calmer et se laissa tomber au sol. Il resta un moment silencieux puis releva des yeux remplis de culpabilité vers Hotch.

_-Hotch... Je... je suis... désolé. Il fallait que vous… teniez… J'ai… j'ai dérapé… J'ai perdu les pédales… C'est impossible de tenir quatre minutes... Mais on va crever ici... et j'ai pris peur... Désolé..._

Aaron sentit une colère innommable éclater en lui, mais il resta impassible. Derek avait voulu le noyer. Il ne l'oublierait _jamais_. Il mentit donc calmement.

_-Je comprends. _

Il se tut et réfléchit un instant, froidement. S'il voulait lui aussi s'en sortir, il fallait devenir un allié de Morgan. L'empêcher de le poignarder dans le dos. Il posa alors ses yeux sombres sur son collègue et expliqua d'une voix un peu rauque :

_-Je pense qu'il faudrait garder nos forces. Je veux dire, si on a une autre épreuve… physique… On aura peut-__être besoin l'un de l'autre. Il vaudrait donc mieux qu'aucun de nous deux ne tombent dans l'inconscience à cause de cette épreuve._

Ses propres paroles le dégoûtaient… Mais s'il voulait espérer revoir sa famille, il devait impérativement laisser tomber quelques principes. Derek se frotta le front et baissa les yeux, honteux d'admettre qu'il était d'accord avec Hotch. De toute manière, comme son patron avait pu le remarquer, les coups bas étaient de son ressort depuis qu'ils étaient ici.

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la pièce pendant que les deux hommes reprenaient leur souffle.

Pas besoin de mots pour exprimer clairement l'idée qu'ils avaient derrière la tête. Tous deux comprenaient parfaitement où Aaron voulait en venir.

Ce dernier posa d'ailleurs ses yeux sur Reid qui les fixait de ses grands yeux écarquillés de douleur. Il semblait les supplier de l'oublier…

_Apparemment, l__ui aussi avait compris où il voulait en venir…_

* * *

Un cauchemar. Pourtant la douleur était tellement présente. Elle irradiait de ses blessures et galopait dans chaque fibre de son corps, faisant vibrer ses nerfs à vif. Chaque respiration était un calvaire et même l'immobilité ne le préservait pas de douleurs intenses au niveau de son bras et de sa jambe fracturés. Il avait tellement envie de pleurer, d'hurler, de fuir, de crever… Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il avait vécu, ce qu'il avait vu à l'instant…

Ces collègues étaient des _monstres_.

Malgré son état, il avait rapidement compris ce que sous-entendait Hotch. Mais son cerveau ne pouvait pas l'admettre… Tout comme il n'acceptait pas ce qu'ils lui avaient déjà fait. Il posa un regard suintant de peur sur ses membres brisés.

_Non_, ils ne pouvaient pas. _Pas encore_.

Morgan lui avait tenu la main… L'avait aidé durant l'enquête sur son père… Hotch lui avait appris à tirer… Lui avait essuyé le visage avec une tendresse presque paternelle, il y a quelques minutes.

_Et ils allaient le noyer ?_

Le jeune homme éclata en sanglots, rapidement entrecoupés de gémissement : il avait trop mal pour pleurer… Et pourtant, il ne pouvait s'arrêter.

_-Pi… tié… C'est ce… qu'il… souhaite… Nous divi… ser… Il y… a… sans… doute… __une… autre… solution…_

Parler, articuler sans hurler était un calvaire. Hotch s'était levé, menace inéluctable.

_-Reid, calme-toi. Tu vas prendre de grandes bouffées d'air…_

Le jeune homme au sol en aurait bien ri s'il ne pleurait pas déjà. Comment, avec une côte brisée, pouvait-il prendre de « _grandes bouffées d'air_ » ?

_-Non…_

Morgan se leva à son tour.

_-__Reid… On va tous crever si tu ne fais pas un effort._

Son culot rendait le désespoir de Reid encore plus grand… Quel effort, _lui_, avait-il fourni jusqu'à présent ? Il n'avait fait que le tabasser et avait tenté de noyer son patron pour ne pas devoir endurer les tortures imposées par le psychopathe qui les avait enfermés ici ! Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

_-Ne m'approchez pas… Stop… J'en peux… plus… et… j'ai… déjà… tellement mal…_

Chaque mot lui arrachait des souffrances supplémentaires… Mais il espérait toujours pouvoir les convaincre, les empêcher de commettre l'irréparable. Il s'accrochait à l'idée qu'ils devaient encore avoir une conscience en eux. Hotch avança et se posta à côté de lui.

_-Désolé, Reid._

Il passa ses mains sous ses bras. Le jeune homme esquissa un mouvement pour qu'il le lâche mais ne put qu'en tirer l'impression d'un poignard planté dans son torse. Il hurla, amplifiant la douleur. Ses yeux embués de larmes ne virent pas Morgan s'avancer à son tour. Il sentit sa poigne ferme sur ses jambes, au niveau des genoux.

Ignorant ses cris, les deux hommes au-dessus de lui échangèrent des propos dénués d'émotion… Du moins, en surface... car derrière leur terrible détermination, on pouvait voir poindre des larmes et une épouvantable souffrance morale.

_-Je pense que si on le couche entièrement dans la baignoire, il aura moins mal._

Il se préoccupait de ne pas lui faire trop mal… La meilleure ! Il allait _mourir_ : autant que ce soit dans le confort d'une eau qu'il imaginait glaciale, _n'est-ce pas _? L'ironie de la situation l'accablait.

Spencer gémit alors doucement, rompu, brisé et désespéré. Il avait l'impression d'être déjà mort, de n'être qu'un corps condamné à souffrir éternellement… Le fait qu'ils parlent de lui à la troisième personne renforçait cette idée.

_Un monde le séparait déjà d'eux._

A partir du moment où ils avaient choisi la facilité et non l'amitié… A partir du moment où ils avaient dépassé la fragile limite qu'ils s'étaient toujours imposés… _Tout était fini pour lui_. Il n'y avait pas de retour à ce genre d'actes. Le premier coup de marteau avait signé sa fin. Après cela, ils étaient capables de tout lui faire. De lui faire mal _encore et encore_...

_Et de trouver ça normal, banal..._

Pour survivre, les plus forts écrasaient les plus faibles. C'était ainsi dans la nature… Spencer avait espéré qu'ils se battraient contre cet instinct animal, au nom de leur amitié. Mais clairement, ils préféraient largement le sacrifier plutôt que de souffrir eux-mêmes.

La voix de Morgan le sortit de ses pensées et de la torture constante qui s'opérait dans ses membres et sa poitrine.

_-Vous avez raison… Si on l'appuyait contre le bord, il risquerait d'avoir trop mal, avec sa côté fêlé._

« _Il_ »… Toujours « il »… Plus de « Reid » ou de « Spencer »… Plus de « tu », aussi. Spencer lança un ultime regard à ses bourreaux qui ne lui jetaient même pas un coup d'œil. Sans doute par crainte de ne pouvoir continuer cette sordide mise à mort qu'ils avaient entamée… Car le jeune agent savait qu'il ne survivrait pas à la noyade… _Pas dans son état._

Ils le soulevèrent plus haut, toujours en l'ignorant, et le plongèrent dans l'eau. Il poussa un cri que lui seul sembla entendre. Le liquide était _glacial_.

Son bras gauche et ses jambes cognèrent le fond de la baignoire. Une décharge électrique parcourut tout son corps et il poussa un nouveau cri avant de se mettre à pleurer.

Ses deux collègues évitaient soigneusement de le regarder. Pourtant, il avait besoin, puisque tout était perdu d'avance, d'un peu de courage à puiser dans leurs yeux, de sentir que quelque part, ses amis avaient un jour été sincères avec lui.

_Il allait mourir, après tout_..._ Lui insuffler un peu de courage pour le grand saut aurait été la moindre des choses... _

Il se sentait trop fatigué pour se rebeller contre cette idée, d'ailleurs. Il les laisserait faire… Puisqu'il ne pouvait les faire plier, autant ne pas se faire plus mal… La noyade serait déjà assez douloureuse… Il allait sentir l'eau s'engouffrer lentement dans ses poumons, son corps allait alors se battre contre son gré, puis il allait mourir asphyxié, dans un silence glacé.

Il ferma les yeux et, pour oublier toutes ces images qui défilaient dans sa tête, pensa à sa mère, même si la douleur et la peur l'empêchaient de réellement se concentrer.

Il sentit les mains d'Hotch se poser sur ses épaules.

_Il respira__ alors une dernière fois…_

Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir capter l'air sec et chaud saupoudré de sable de Las Vegas... Une brise tout droit venue du désert, réchauffée par le soleil infini qui baignait toujours la ville d'une clarté inoubliable… Il aurait tant aimé sentir autre chose que le froid qui enveloppait à cet instant son corps…

L'air humide aux relents de putréfaction emplit ses poumons.

Une dernière inspiration. _Une douleur immense_.

Des larmes glissaient encore sur ses joues, _sans un bruit_. Doucement, les mains froides qui l'avaient guidé, aidé, félicité le poussèrent dans l'eau. Il y glissa lentement.

Il se sentait bien trop jeune pour mourir. Il avait encore tant de choses à faire !

Il entendit le déclic du chronomètre que Morgan remettait à zéro.

Pourquoi ne le tuaient-ils pas avant ? Pourquoi ne l'assommaient-ils pas pour qu'il puisse être enfin délivré de ses souffrances et mourir en paix –vu qu'il semblait certain que ses collègues ne reculeraient désormais plus-… ?

Il arrêta là ses questions… Il n'avait _aucune_ réponse, de toute manière.

Son visage plongea ensuite dans cet univers glacé et oppressant.

_C'était la fin..._

_A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6

_Voici le Chapitre 6... Le Chapitre 7 arrivera sans doute ce week-end ou la semaine prochaine. Un grand merci pour vos reviews -certaines sont très constructives et d'autres m'ont énormément fait plaisir-...! Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Chapitre 6**

Ses yeux fatigués s'égarèrent un instant et lurent douloureusement l'expression du visage de Spencer juste au moment où celui-ci plongea dans l'eau. Sa main droite serra plus fort le chronomètre sur lequel les secondes semblaient s'étirer à l'infini.

_Résolution, douleur, peur, désespoir._

Une boule se noua dans son ventre. Son ami, _son frère_. Il allait regarder mourir ce jeune homme pour survivre. Un tremblement horrible parcourut son dos pendant que les larmes montaient brutalement dans ses yeux.

La culpabilité le rongeait d'autant plus que son ami ne semblait plus vouloir se débattre. Il avait accepté la mise à mort si facilement…

_Il était écœuré._

Ecœuré d'être impuissant, d'être si peu courageux, de fuir le danger et d'abandonner _son_ frère à ce triste sort.

Morgan détourna les yeux de cette masse immobile que les mains tremblantes de son patron tenaient fermement. _Il regrettait_. Il aurait voulu se jeter dans l'eau froide, relever la tête de Spencer, le sauver et se sacrifier à sa place… Mais une autre part de lui, la plus sournoise, la plus affreuse, soufflait sans cesse à l'oreille de sa conscience que s'il se mettait à la place de ce dernier, Hotch finirait tout de même le travail plus tard.

_Oui. _

S'il prenait sa place et si Reid survivait, il serait tout de même éliminé au prochain tour par Hotch. Il était trop faible pour se battre, lui. Morgan se doutait qu'il n'y en aurait qu'un seul d'entre eux qui sortirait vivant de cet Enfer. Un seul gagnant, c'était ce que souhaitait le malade qui les avait enfermés.

_Et il __refusait de perdre._

Qui plus est, il fallait préserver les plus forts pour une prochaine épreuve sans doute plus pénible encore… Et Spencer était déjà si faible…

Ces excuses, imprimées tel un leitmotiv, au plus profond de sa conscience, lui permettaient légèrement d'accepter la réalité qui se noyait dans le fond d'une baignoire miteuse pendant que les secondes s'égrenaient trop lentement.

Cependant, il ne se rendait pas entièrement compte que ses propres soupçons à l'égard d'Hotch le _déshumanisaient_ autant que ce dernier. Tous deux se méfiaient l'un de l'autre et tentaient de se préserver au mieux, jusqu'à l'ultime épreuve.

Leur amitié avait implosé dans l'adversité. Aveuglés par la peur de mourir, de perdre et par leur suspicion mutuelle, ils avaient engendré le droit à la trahison. Ainsi, doucement, _la loi du plus fort_ avait commencé son règne impitoyable, sans règles, ni limites…

Et Spencer en était la première victime.

Morgan ferma les yeux un instant, tandis que ses jambes devenaient cotonneuses et que ses mains tremblaient plus fort.

_Reid…_

Il rouvrit ses paupières et posa son regard embrumé sur Hotch qui pleurait doucement, les mains dans l'eau.

_Pleurerait-il également quand il tenterait de __le tuer ?_

Amer et pétrifié, Derek resta distant. Il ne pouvait supporter la vue de son ami immergé. S'approcher était trop difficile. Il devait absolument voiler une partie de la réalité.

_Ce n'était pas Reid_.

Non et il ne _tuait_ pas. Il sauvait. Il _SE_ sauvait. Il avait fait le bon choix. Spencer était condamné, de toute manière.

Soudain, l'eau se mit à bouillonner. Derek regarda le chronomètre : _une minute dix_. Le bras valide de Spencer sortit de l'eau et s'accrocha à celui d'Hotch qui pleurait maintenant à chaudes larmes. Le spectacle était tout simplement horrible. Les doigts diaphanes et bleuis par l'eau s'agrippaient fermement, imploraient, secouaient, griffaient.

Une jambe sortit à son tour, grotesquement, éclaboussant les murs, Hotch et même Morgan qui, désabusé, observait la scène quelques mètres plus loin. L'intensité de la lutte contrastait avec l'immobilité des bourreaux.

Derek tomba au sol et se mit à gémir doucement, prononçant quelques mots d'une voix basse et rauque, recouverte par les tumultes furieux du jeune homme qui se noyait.

_-Stop… On… peut pas… Spencer…_

Il se leva brutalement, fit un pas, s'écroula de douleur, la tête en feu, éclaboussé par ces gouttes qui remplissaient les poumons de son petit frère.

Oui, son _Frère_…

Il se releva encore, plus lentement et vacilla jusqu'à la baignoire. Derrière l'eau déchainée, se cambrait un corps qui se raccrochait désespérément à la vie.

_-Reid… Reid…_

Sa tête floue bougeait dans tous les sens, essayant d'atteindre l'air. Sans hésiter, pris d'une impulsion, Morgan jeta le chronomètre au sol et plongea sa main droite dans l'eau, en pleurant, sans se soucier de la douleur qui émanait toujours de son poignet blessé.

Ses doigts effleurèrent la peau douce et froide de son collègue. Il avait envie d'hurler, comme Reid… Le jeune homme se calma un instant à ce contact avant de recommencer cette lutte perdue d'avance, dictée par un instinct de survie qui suppléait sa paisible intelligence.

_-Désolé, désolé…_

Il fallut quelques secondes à Morgan pour se rendre compte que cette voix n'était pas la sienne mais celle d'Hotch. Effondré, griffé et paralysé d'effroi, il maintenait toujours Spencer sous l'eau.

Derek avait envie de le pousser, de tirer Reid de là, de serrer son fragile collègue contre lui… Il voulait qu'il _vive_. Mais il fallait que l'un d'eux se sacrifie. Il était trop tard pour faire machine arrière.

L'eau était devenue légèrement rosée…

Les ongles de Spencer qui étaient plantés dans les bras d'Hotch, relâchèrent lentement leur étreinte, leur prise, _vaincus_. Morgan rattrapa cette main qui lâchait prise et la serra dans la sienne. Il voulait au moins lui dire qu'il était là. Lui montrer qu'il ne l'abandonnait pas totalement… Il souhaitait tellement que Reid comprenne… Que Reid _lui pardonne_.

Derek dut se faire violence pour ne pas broyer ses doigts fragiles, tellement la douleur le sciait en deux.

La main de Reid serra légèrement la sienne, parcourue de spasmes, avant de s'éteindre et de s'immobiliser.

Le corps arrêta également de bouger. Un bruit mat retentit à côté de Morgan. Hotch était désormais à genoux. Le visage rouge et crispé dans une grimace étrange, il pleurait. Derek regarda encore la main si pâle dans la sienne. Elle était glacée.

_Il était gelé._

En tremblant, il lança un regard hébété au chronomètre. _Trois minute trente_. Ses yeux hagards se posèrent encore sur cette foutue main qui gisait, flasque, dans la sienne. Il émit une longue plainte. Et sa vue se brouilla. Sa tête implosait.

Il se mordit la lèvre à sang pour retenir les sanglots qui secouaient déjà son torse. Délicatement, sa main immergée caressa le visage de Spencer.

_Son frère.__ Son petit frère…qu'il avait tué._

Tout cela semblait si irréel… Reid ne pouvait pas… _Non._ Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Ils ne pouvaient pas l'avoir tué. Il était tellement brillant... Tellement fragile.

_Trois minute cinquante._

Leurs vies s'étaient interrompues. Entre deux sanglots, Morgan tenta de faire réagir aussi bien la main que le visage de son collègue.

_-Non…__ Ne pars pas… Reid... Je suis là… C'est bientôt fini…_

_Trois minutes cinquante-cinq._

Derek posa son front humide sur sa paume translucide. Ses lèvres teintées de désespoir l'embrassèrent ensuite doucement, dans un ultime au revoir.

_Trois minutes cinquante-neuf._

Hotch se releva brusquement, les yeux fous de chagrin.

_-Il… il y a… peut-être encore un espoir… Il ne peut pas être…__Il faut le sortir de là !_

Le mot était trop difficile à prononcer. Son unique syllabe sonnait comme une sentence irrévocable, dépareillée de solution. Un point _final, bref _et _unique_.

Derek sentit un espoir faible déchirer sa peine. Il se leva à son tour, sans un mot, lâcha avec difficulté la frêle main et attrapa les genoux de Spencer, délicatement, comme s'il pouvait encore lui faire mal. Hotch passa ses bras sous les aisselles de son agent et ils le soulevèrent ensemble, d'un accord tacite.

Ils le posèrent sur le sol crasseux. Hotch écarta vivement les cheveux trop longs de Reid et découvrit son visage étrangement paisible. Il posa ses mains sur la poitrine de l'agent et entama une réanimation rapide. Il entrouvrit les lèvres bleues et posa sur elles les siennes pour insuffler un peu de vie à son agent.

Morgan, hébété, tentait de se souvenir des statistiques de Reid…

_« Après quatre minutes d'immersion le taux de survie est de 25%. Mais la température de l'eau peut faire augmenter ce pourcentage. En effet, si la température est basse la victime aura plus de chance d'être réanimée car le froid fait office de protection cérébrale. Par conséquent les risques de séqulles neurologiques sur la victime seront minimisés. »._

La voie de Spencer résonnait, limpide dans sa tête. Il posa à nouveau les yeux sur Hotch qui se battait pour faire revenir le jeune homme. _Il fatiguait_. Morgan sortit enfin de sa torpeur.

_-Je… Je vais reprendre._

Il rampa à côté de son ami, le corps endolori et remplaça Hotch pour le massage cardiaque, doucement, pour éviter de planter la côté brisée dans son poumon gauche.

_-Reid… Reviens. Pitié… __Pitié…_

Il ne savait pas s'il était vraiment utile de le sauver maintenant si la prochaine étape le condamnait à nouveau… mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser mourir.

_Non. C'était Reid. C'était son ami._

Hotch continua le bouche-à-bouche, fébrilement. Morgan pleurait doucement. Le chronomètre affichait six minutes trente.

Soudain, le corps au sol se cambra et Hotch tourna la tête de Spencer qui cracha de l'eau avant de vomir.

_-Reid ! __Oh… !_

Morgan laissa tomber le massage cardiaque et posa sa tête sur la poitrine de son collègue. Son cœur battait faiblement. _Mais il battait_. Le jeune homme au sol, les yeux fermés, gémissait de douleur. Hotch tremblait et sanglotait de joie, de peur et de honte.

_-Désolé… Désolé… _

Morgan ne savait pas si Reid pouvait ou non les entendre... Ces gémissements s'étaient taris. Il gisait désormais, inconscient, à leurs pieds.

_Mais il respirait._

Jamais de sa vie, il n'avait été aussi soulagé de voir un torse se soulever de manière régulière. Derek leva des yeux emplis de larmes vers son patron qui caressait les cheveux bouclés de Reid, l'esprit torturé par ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Il savait parfaitement ce que ressentait Hotch en ce moment… La souffrance diffuse qui stagnait dans le ventre, qui devenait agressive dans la tête et qui broyait la moindre tentative pour y échapper… Il l'endurait, lui aussi.

_La culpabilité était trop forte._

Morgan contempla encore le corps trempé de son ami.

Ils restèrent quelques minutes comme ça. Savourant la miraculeuse respiration de leur ami. Enfin, la voix d'Hotch brisa le silence.

_-La porte s'est ouverte._

Morgan détacha ses yeux du corps de son ami et lança un regard apathique à ladite porte. Sans un mot, vidé de sa substance et écrasé de douleur, il se leva et souleva les genoux de Spencer avec une délicatesse infinie. Hotch prit le jeune homme par les épaules et tous les trois traversèrent la porte.

Derek déposa Reid au sol et la ferma sur leur _cauchemar_...

* * *

Hotchner s'assit sur le sol, à côté de Reid, le souffle court. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire. Il posa un regard vide sur ses mains glacées, celles qui avaient maintenu son agent sous l'eau.

Il était devenu un _monstre_.

Il toucha délicatement le visage de Reid, les larmes aux yeux, priant silencieusement pour qu'il leur pardonne un jour… _S'il en avait l'occasion_. Morgan s'assit de l'autre côté. Tous les deux restaient indifférents à la pièce dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer.

Il leur fallait du temps pour digérer _l'acte_ qu'ils venaient de commettre.

Hotch avait beau réfléchir, il ne comprenait pas comment ils avaient pu en arriver là. Mais il devait absolument rester impassible, ne pas montrer ses faiblesses : Morgan s'y engouffrerait sans pitié. Il savait que Derek voulait à tout prix survivre.

_Même__ au prix de leur vie._

Il passa une main lasse sur sa nuque encore douloureuse. Derek n'avait pas hésité à tenter de le noyer... Il était clairement dénué de compassion, d'empathie. Il baissa les yeux et regarda Reid qui semblait profondément endormi.

Mais était-il _vraiment_ meilleur que Morgan?

Il se mordit la lèvre, rongé par la culpabilité, et avança une main tremblante qui effleura la peau translucide de Reid.

_-Il est glacé et trempé._

Avant que Morgan ne puisse réagir ou proposer une solution, il commença à déshabiller le jeune agent. Il enleva délicatement sa chemise trempée et découvrit un torse maigre et pâle sur lequel dénotait un énorme bleu d'une couleur légèrement inquiétante. Il la jeta plus loin et enleva la sienne, puis son t-shirt. Il utilisa sa chemise pour essuyer un peu le corps de Reid puis lui enfila précautionneusement le t-shirt plus ou moins sec, trop grand pour lui.

_-Voilà… Ca aidera un peu. Il aura moins froid..._

Derek, prostré, l'observait sans dire un mot. Hotch recula un peu pour contempler Spencer qui gisait sur le sol, mortellement pâle, et éclata brusquement en sanglots. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas de craquer comme ça. Mais il ne pouvait plus supporter cette situation, cette peine, cette culpabilité, cette pression…

Il se sentait dépassé par les évènements. Il ne contrôlait plus rien… Pas même ses actes, vu ce qu'il avait fait à Reid… Il baissa la tête et continua à pleurer, silencieusement. Une colère sans nom suppléait lentement son désespoir.

Quelqu'un tirait les rênes de ce _macabre_ jeu. Cette personne souhaitait qu'ils s'entretuent et gagnait à chaque fois qu'ils s'en prenaient à l'un d'entre eux… Mais quelle autre solution avaient-ils, sinon obéir aux règles ? Valait-il mieux se laisser mourir avec les autres ? Ou était-il préférable de crever sous le poids de la culpabilité après avoir tiré son épingle du jeu ?

_Mourir…_ N'était-ce pas une manière décente d'en finir avec ces sinistres tortures ?...

Hotch gémit doucement. Seulement, il avait tellement peur de mourir. Comment ferait son fils, Jack, tout seul s'il mourait ici ? Il avait tant à perdre. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre ainsi. Il devait cependant se promettre de ne jamais refaire ce qu'il avait infligé à Spencer.

_Quoi qu'il arrive._ Il devait se promettre de ne pas tuer pour survivre… Ils étaient une équipe après tout.

Fatigué, il releva enfin la tête et se frotta les yeux. Ils devaient continuer et se battre ensemble. Pas les uns contre les autres.

Il regarda enfin autour de lui et remarqua trois portes. Une qui semblait rouillée et inutilisée depuis un long moment… Et deux autres, plus basses, munies de poignées. Un message était grossièrement écrit avec de la peinture rouge au-dessus d'elles.

_« Nous menons au même endroit. Même difficulté de chaque côté…Nous sommes deux. Vous êtes trois. Faites le bon choix.__ Vous avez 15 minutes pour choisir, après le gaz sera lâché et vous mourrez tous. »_

Hotch gémit doucement. _Reid ne pouvait plus continuer._

_Sa promesse s'effaçait déjà…_

_A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7

_Encore un grand merci pour vos Reviews! Voici la suite. Bonne lecture! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 7**

Il semblait si paisible maintenant. Endormi, loin de ce calvaire. L'image se brouilla. Une larme tomba sur son visage serein. Hotch leva la tête vers Morgan, lentement.

_Cette situation ne pouvait pas être réelle._

La douleur qu'il ressentait dans chacune des fibres de son corps, phagocytait ses sens et toutes pensées rationnelles. Il avait mal partout et ses souffrances semblaient s'aggraver lorsqu'il regardait l'état de son jeune agent.

_Reid__. Brisé._

Il émit une plainte étranglée et sentit de nouvelles larmes couler sur ses joues. Il ne pouvait pas croire que chaque seconde les enfonçait de plus en plus dans un cauchemar dont aucun d'eux ne semblait pouvoir échapper… Pourtant, cette profonde souffrance qui se lovait dans ses muscles, sa nuque, sa tête, dans tout son être, le maintenait parfaitement conscient et lui prouvait que les horreurs vécues étaient loin d'être le fruit de son imagination.

_Tout était__ incontestablement réel._

Il ferma lentement les yeux, au bord de la nausée, tremblant de la tête aux pieds.

L'envie d'abandonner, de rester là avec Reid, de se laisser crever, l'assaillait et l'étouffait lentement.

De son côté, Morgan tournait en rond comme une bête en cage. Il semblait fou furieux et totalement absorbé par une lutte intérieure et viscérale. Sans se soucier de lui, Hotch caressa le visage de Spencer, indécis, accablé et prostré.

Pouvait-il réellement continuer à vivre, s'il le laissait ici, seul face au gaz qui se répandrait pour l'achever ?

La vision de cette fumée rampante couvrant le corps de son ami le révulsait plus que tout.

Il essuya les perles salées qui traçaient des sillons humides sur le visage de Spencer. Hotch se frotta ensuite les yeux. Sa tête douloureuse bourdonnait comme jamais et sa tristesse alourdissait cette pesante impression de claustrophobie qu'il ressentait depuis un moment.

Il avait besoin d'air. Il avait besoin de soleil. Il avait besoin de voir son fils, son équipe…

Soudain, un bruit mat suivit d'un juron éclata sur sa droite et le sortit brusquement de ses pensées. Morgan venait de frapper un mur dans une tentative vaine et désespérée de trouver une nouvelle issue. Son agent tenait fermement son poignet blessé et vociférait de nombreuses insultes à l'égard de leur invisible bourreau.

_Inutile._

Hotch soupira.

_-Qu'allons-nous faire__?_

Sa voix qu'il espérait forte, s'envola dans l'air, chevrotante, et se brisa sur la dernière syllabe. Derek se laissa tomber au sol, en face de lui. Sa large poitrine se soulevait de manière erratique, au rythme de cette peur qu'il dissimulait derrière une colère féroce et explosive.

_-Je… On… On doit continuer… _

Hotch serra les dents.

_-On ne peut pas le laisser ici… Il va… _

Sa phrase s'était interrompue, coupée net par le chagrin. Morgan baissa la tête.

_-Je sais… Mais c'est lui ou nous. Et il ne peut plus avancer. Il ne pourra même pas atteindre la pièce suivante__…Enfin… Vous préférez rester avec lui ? Comme vous voulez. C'est dommage, mais moi je n'abandonnerai pas._

Aaron fixa avec intensité son collègue qui parlait d'une voix enrouée par la colère et la douleur… Il tentait de puiser un peu de son courage, de sa détermination pour pouvoir se défaire plus facilement de son jeune agent et de sa culpabilité… _Il le fallait, non ?_

_-Je… je ne sais pas ce que je préfère, Morgan. Mais… comment… comment continuer si on le laisse derrière ?_

Derek pencha un peu la tête et son regard dément se posa enfin sur Hotch.

_-On a fait de notre mieux…__Tant pis pour lui._

A cette phrase, Aaron sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale… Comment pouvait-il être si… _détaché_ ? Le visage déformé de Morgan finissait de le glacer sur place.

Son collègue, sans se départir de cette expression étrange, se leva brusquement sous ses yeux, coupant court à la conversation, et se remit à arpenter la pièce.

_Ils devenaient cinglés._

Mais l'était-il autant que Morgan ?

Derek, semblait rompu par la situation et totalement indifférent à toute morale… Mais lui-même se sentait encore assez rationnel, capable de réfléchir…

_Capable de __raisonner son agent et de l'apaiser._

Il se leva précautionneusement et s'approcha doucement de son collègue qui frappait les murs. Derek était visiblement plus touché par le fait de devoir laisser Reid derrière que ce qu'il ne voulait le laisser entendre.

_-Morgan calme-toi__…_

Son agent se frotta vigoureusement le crâne. Il craquait totalement.

_-Que je me calme ! On est dans un TROU ! On va__ tous crever comme lui !... Mais je promets que s'il doit y en avoir un pour s'en sortir, ce sera moi… ! MOI ! Je ne veux pas mourir !_

Il se mit à rugir, expulsant sa haine et sa folie. Hotch fit un pas en arrière, stupéfait de le voir ainsi. Il tenta à nouveau de l'apaiser : son agent devait impérativement recouvrer son bon sens.

_-Morgan, on ne va pas mourir. On va se battre ensemble. Calme-toi…__ On va s'entraider._

Son agent fondit alors violemment sur lui et le poussa brutalement contre le mur.

_-__FERMEZ-LA! Je… je sais ce que vous voulez… Et si vous vous mettez en travers de mon chemin, je n'hésiterai pas un instant à vous dégager de là, compris ? Je ne suis pas idiot… Je le sais ! Je sais… que dés que j'aurai le dos tourné, vous me poignarderez pour passer devant… Donc… Arrêtez vos trémolos et votre compassion à la con pour Reid : c'est vous qui l'avez noyé il n'y a même pas dix minutes. Fermez votre clapet de merde et foutez-moi la paix… Je ne vous laisserai pas gagner, jamais... Je suis plus fort._

Ses poings s'enfonçaient dans sa cage thoracique et lui coupait le souffle. Hotch étouffait et, choqué, n'arrivait pas à réagir.

-_Morg…_

Le visage de son homme était à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux tressautaient bizarrement dans leur orbite et sa bouche formait un triste rictus.

Morgan était déconnecté, ravagé… totalement _cinglé_.

C'était un animal qui l'écrasait contre le mur. C'était une bête dont le souffle pestilentiel et bruyant caressait son visage… Pas son agent. _Pas Morgan_.

_-Arrête… C'est faux… Lâche-moi…__Morgan…_

C'était plus un sifflement qu'une phrase normale. Un grognement répondit à cet ordre et Morgan le laissa enfin tomber au sol, abasourdi.

Son agent s'éloigna à reculons, l'observa avec méfiance et se dirigea vers l'une des portes en agitant, d'un air menaçant, le marteau qu'il tenait maintenant fermement en main. Hotch, toujours à terre, le fixa, paralysé d'effroi et le vit s'engouffrer dans l'une des deux issues. Un raclement suivit d'un cliquetis désormais familier firent écho à son départ.

Un silence lourd et angoissé pesa sur la pièce. Figé, Hotch tentait de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer, de se réveiller de ce délire…

Hébété, il fixa Reid, toujours inconscient, toujours calme et éclata en sanglots…

Il avait l'impression de perdre le contrôle sur tout ce qui l'entourait…

La folie les rongeait, les usait et les rompait… Il posa son front sur ses genoux, terrifié à l'idée de perdre la raison. Il gémit doucement…

Combien de temps pourrait-il encore réfléchir, agir posément et ressentir des émotions ?

_« Il est consolant de penser que si la folie ne gagne rien au contact de la raison, en revanche, la raison s'altère au contact de la folie. »_Georges Courteline

* * *

L'obscurité s'abattit sur lui lorsqu'il referma la porte. Il se tint au mur, le souffle court, la tête sur le point d'exploser.

_Reid n'était clairement plus dans la course._

Maintenant, c'était lui contre Hotch… Et il devait gagner. Il devait survivre. Plus rien n'avait de sens, à part ce mot : « _survivre_ ». Ce terme le consumait, le brûlait mais lui permettait d'avancer, d'oublier ce qu'il venait de faire.

_Condamner Reid… _

Il s'en voulait, certes, mais il n'hésiterait cependant pas à abattre Hotch s'il le fallait puisqu'il était persuadé que son patron le doublerait si l'occasion se présentait…

Un rire lugubre secoua sa poitrine : Hotch le prenait-il pour un idiot avec ses «_On va se battre ensemble. On va s'entraider !_ » ? Il _savait_ depuis les premières épreuves, que c'était chacun pour soi.

_Que le plus fort gagne__, donc_ !

Cet éclat sans joie, cette déchirure résonna un instant dans le couloir puis s'estompa dans l'air opaque, laissant place à une expression apathique sur le visage de Derek. Ses mains fébriles et tremblantes s'égarèrent sur les parois rugueuses qui s'enfonçaient plus profondément dans le cauchemar. Il avait déjà oublié ce bref instant de pure folie.

Morgan avança alors, prêt à détruire tout obstacle, obsédé par ce combat contre la mort. Après quelques secondes, ses jambes se cognèrent contre un bloc de béton. Il poussa un grognement satisfait, malgré la douleur à peine perçue par son esprit malade, et tâtonna les environs pour cerner la sortie obstruée. Il posa enfin ses mains sur le bloc.

_Il survivrait, quoiqu'il arrive. _

Il s'arcbouta et banda ses muscles. S'aidant de ses pieds, il arriva à déplacer le bloc dans un grondement sourd. Une odeur de poussière l'assaillit. Il continua, malgré la douleur fulgurante qui transperçait son poignet… La sortie fut rapidement dégagée et il s'engouffra dans une nouvelle pièce aussi sombre que le couloir.

A quatre pattes, avec prudence, soufflant bruyamment, il rampa dans l'obscurité et rencontra rapidement une barrière de fer. Ses doigts glissèrent sur les barreaux rouillés et tombèrent sur une poignée. Mais celle-ci ne céda pas.

Morgan émit un sifflement rageur et la secoua, ébranlant la structure de fer et décuplant la douleur qui émanait de son poignet. Du sang se mit à couler entre ses doigts pendant qu'il hurlait à mort.

_Pour la vie._

* * *

Il posa un ultime baiser sur le front de son ami. Lentement, profitant de la douceur de sa peau. Il se leva ensuite, en chancelant, les larmes aux yeux. Il inspira profondément et avança vers la deuxième porte qui s'ouvrait béatement sur l'obscurité.

Il se fit violence pour ne pas se retourner, pour ne pas céder…_Pour l'abandonner…_ Le dos bien droit, il fit encore quelques pas… Après tout, il restait Aaron Hotchner, l'homme inflexible, l'homme sans sentiment qui supportait toutes les épreuves.

_Mais pas celle-ci._

Il arriva enfin devant la porte et se tint un instant au chambranle, incapable de la fermer. Pourtant les quinze minutes allaient sans doute bientôt s'achever… Et emporter sa vie avec elles.

_Il se sentait vide et impuissant. _

Il craignait de laisser sa raison derrière lui, une fois cette porte franchie et refermée à jamais sur son ami. Il craignait cette mort absolue qui allait faucher l'avenir prometteur du jeune homme inconscient.

Ses jambes ployèrent sous son poids et il tomba à genoux. Il se souvenait de la première fois qu'il avait vu Spencer. Son esprit vif et son innocence l'avaient frappé. Aujourd'hui, sa vulnérabilité le fouettait davantage.

_C'était la fin._

Il pleura doucement et un compte à rebours aux inflexions implacables se fit entendre dans la pièce, l'étonnant à peine.

_-10… 9… 8…_

En sanglotant, il rampa et pénétra dans le couloir, se retourna une dernière fois, déchiré et terrassé par les remords. Observa Spencer Reid, étendu.

_-…7…6…5…_

Il poussa la porte qui claqua violemment derrière lui. Ce bruit tonitruant emporta toutes ses considérations. Hotch resta au sol. Il ne pensait à rien. Il ne voyait rien. _Il souffrait._ Il émit un long gémissement qui griffa les murs et ses propres tympans.

Il entendit le décompte se terminer.

Il imagina le gaz emplir la pièce et tuer lentement son agent. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer avec lui… Il pria pour que Reid ne se réveille pas, qu'il soit endormi jusqu'au bout, qu'il ne sente rien… Que sa vie s'échappe sans qu'il en ait conscience.

Hotch resta un long moment derrière la porte, à gémir et pleurer. Enfin, il sortit lentement de sa torpeur et se releva, ébranlé.

Après le choc et les larmes, venait ce moment d'accalmie et d'apathie. Cette période qui précédait la douleur lors de laquelle on décidait de la marche à suivre… La mort était passée. Il fallait combler ce manque, ce vide, occuper son esprit, oublier…

_Survivre._

Hotch posa une main maladroite sur le mur de droite et avança en titubant. Il arrivait étrangement à faire abstraction de ce qui venait probablement de se passer dans la pièce précédente, comme si son subconscient tentait de le protéger de cette ultime souffrance… Il se sentait mis en quarantaine, écarté de la réalité, une fois de plus.

Mais il préférait, pour une fois, être _épargné_.

Il progressa lentement. Soudain, l'un de ses pieds rencontra une masse dure. Un bloc de béton. Sa respiration s'emballa légèrement, même s'il restait assez insensible à ce qui l'entourait, comme si tout son corps était recouvert par un voile épais et assourdissant.

La peur s'éveillait cependant doucement.

Il se mit à quatre pattes et prit une longue inspiration avant de pousser le bloc qui se déplaça difficilement. Une fois un trou assez grand dégagé, il passa avec précaution sa tête puis son corps. Un souffle rauque et furieux résonnait dans cette nouvelle pièce.

Le voile qui recouvrait ses sens se déchira un peu plus.

Il se releva silencieusement. Son cœur battait dans ses tempes. Il frissonna d'anxiété. La personne ou la chose était assez loin de lui. Il restait cependant sur ses gardes, prêt à riposter, à se battre.

Brusquement, la lumière foudroya la pièce et Aaron se retrouva aussitôt au sol, les mains plaquées sur ses paupières closes. Après quelques secondes d'intense douleur rythmée par ses propres cris, il rouvrit légèrement les yeux et vit Morgan, étalé, un peu plus loin qui grognait rageusement.

Une voix familière s'éleva.

_« Il y a une porte. Vous êtes deux. Elle est fermée pour l'instant. Elle s'ouvrira dans dix minutes. Bonne chance. »._

Hotch resta pétrifié au sol. Sa main gauche attrapa inconsciemment le tournevis toujours accroché à son poignet.

Il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas raisonner Morgan : il baignait dans la folie et l'irrationnel. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était lutter…

Se battre contre lui. _Jusqu'au bout._

_A suivre…_

* * *

_Ps : Pour les fans de Reid, sachez qu'il y aura encore un passage à son sujet... ;-_)


	8. Chapter 8

_Au risque de me répéter, je vous remercie encore pour vos Reviews! Le chapitre 9 devrait arriver la semaine prochaine... Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

Sa respiration bruyante s'interrompit. Ses pupilles rétrécies par la panique se posèrent sur la porte, puis sur son patron qui lui lançait un regard effaré mais résolu.

Ses doigts moites s'enroulèrent lentement autour du manche du marteau… Son corps tendu poussa un grondement sourd.

Jamais il ne le laisserait passer devant… Jamais il ne le laisserait sortir de cette _cage_.

Lentement, il se releva et avança vers Hotch. Il remarqua aussitôt que ce fumier tenait fermement son fichu tournevis. Son visage déformé par la suspicion fut traversé par une expression aussi victorieuse qu'effrayante. _Il le savait…_ Il l'avait toujours su. Ses théories s'avéraient donc exactes : _son patron voulait le doubler_ ! Ce tournevis calé dans sa main… _Il avait donc raison_ !

Il sourit douloureusement. Les muscles de son visage tressautèrent, figé dans un rictus épouvantable.

_-__Je le savais… Enfin… J'ai dix minutes… Pour vous tuer… Ou alors… Vous abandonnez… tout de suite…_

Il fit quelques pas de plus, pendant que sa proie se relevait en tremblant. Elle avait toujours sa main gauche posée sur le tournevis.

_Hotch é__tait-il prêt à se battre ?_

Morgan s'aperçut alors que l'homme le fixait. Il n'arrivait cependant pas à cerner ce qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son patron. _Horreur, surprise ou peur ?_

_-Hotch… Vous allez perdre__… Pas la peine de lutter._

Son patron était maintenant debout et parfaitement droit, devant lui. Ses yeux sombres sondaient les siens.

_-Morgan. Nous ne sommes pas obligés d'en arriver là… _

Derek était maintenant à un mètre de lui. Le regard perçant le fouillait mais n'accrochait aucune once de raison. Ses paroles n'avaient aucun impact : le Morgan de toujours n'était plus tout à fait là.

_-Oh si… __On doit… Je sais… tout…Je connais vos plans… _

Son esprit fissuré de part en part, se murait derrière une haine implacable. Ses yeux aveuglés par la folie ne pouvaient voir en Hotch qu'un ennemi redoutable…

Aaron, lui, était calme. _Dérisoirement calme._ Ne voyait-il pas que ses ruses ne le trompaient pas ? Morgan _savait_ que derrière son attitude amicale, il se réservait le droit de passer devant… Comme il l'avait fait pour Reid.

_Il était sans pitié_.

La douleur lancinante dans son poignet faisait écho à sa rage.

_-Morgan. Je ne te trahirai pas… Il faut que tu te calmes__… _

Derek poussa un hurlement de rage : comment pouvait-il mentir de manière éhontée alors que ses plans étaient limpides ? Il serra les dents, pour contenir les pulsions meurtrières qui raidissaient ses muscles.

Un bourdonnement étrange parasitait ses oreilles. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait des battements de son propre cœur. Il tenta de recouvrer son calme.

_-Menteur…_

Hotch secoua doucement la tête.

_-__Je ne mens pas… Et puis… Morgan… Regarde-toi… Tu… tu es en plein délire. Tu n'es plus toi-même._

Derek en eut le souffle coupé… Comment osait-il le traiter de _fou _? Il gronda encore et fondit brusquement sur l'homme qui lui faisait face. Celui-ci réussit à l'esquiver agilement et un impact sourd retentit dans la pièce. Un goût ferreux empli la bouche de Morgan. Sa tête tournait. Une brûlure se propageait sur ses avant-bras. La douleur au niveau de son poignet était à peine supportable. Derek gémit doucement.

_Il était au sol._

Cet _enfoiré_ l'avait mis au sol !

Oubliant qu'il s'était lui-même rué sur son patron, il sentit la colère croître. Elle phagocytait toutes ses pensées, sa légère lucidité.

Il se releva doucement, presque calme. Plus inquiétant dés lors que lorsqu'il avait laissé éclater sa rage.

Il se tourna lentement vers Hotch. Son visage était une coquille vide, sans expression. Seuls ses muscles palpitaient nerveusement sous sa peau. Ses membres fourmillaient et pendaient, raides, sur ses flancs.

_-Je vais vous tuer._

L'homme en face de lui secoua à nouveau la tête.

_-Morgan… Reviens… Tu peux le faire ! Ne te laisse pas submerger… Ce n'est pas toi ! Tu ne ferais jamais ça. Réveille-toi !_

La rupture était totale. Les mots prononcés par son patron sonnaient creux ou comme des insultes perfides. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait, absent de ce corps guidé par des pulsions de survie et de haine. Tout lui semblait juste, normal… Un animal commandait son corps et se pliait aux lois naturelles pour ne pas périr…

Il restait impassible, bouillonnant à l'intérieur. Il s'avança vers son patron, inconscient du sang qui coulait sur ses doigts. Il ne ressentait même plus la douleur qui émanait autrefois de ses bras écorchés.

Il se jeta, sans autre forme de procès, sur cet ennemi, ce _pourri_ qui voulait lui prendre sa place. Celui-ci ne put l'esquiver une seconde fois et se retrouva au sol, avec Derek sur lui. Hotch, en désespoir de cause, planta son tournevis dans le ventre de Morgan qui poussa un hoquet surpris. Il regarda, hébété, le sang ruisseler sur son t-shirt, passablement calmé. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes. Hotch, horrifié et coincé sous le poids de Morgan, tremblait tandis que son agent, fasciné et hagard fixait la plaie béante.

Brusquement, Derek posa ses yeux déments sur son patron. Un frisson de haine plus violent encore remonta le long de son échine, réveillant ses membres paralysés d'effroi devant cette blessure.

_-SALE TRAITRE !_

Derek leva son marteau et l'abattit violemment sur le bras droit d'Hotch. Un hurlement fit vibrer la pièce. Avant qu'il n'ait pu mieux ajuster son coup et atteindre la tête, un poing s'abattit sur sa pommette. Sonné il tomba au sol. Aaron roula sur le côté, enfin dégagé de l'emprise de Morgan et tenta de se relever. Il poussa un cri lorsque que son bras blessé prit appuis sur le sol pour l'aider à se redresser.

Groggy, Derek secoua vivement la tête et balaya de regard la pièce pour ne pas perdre un seul instant sa proie des yeux. Hotch se tenait à quelques mètres, vacillant. Il essayait de reprendre ses esprits, lui aussi.

Morgan continua à l'observer, même s'il se trouvait à une certaine distance et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer. Il gémit un peu. Un goût prononcé de sang titillait sa langue pâteuse. Il secoua encore la tête pour éloigner les vertiges et les nausées qui le submergeaient. Il fit fi de son malaise et, circonspect, examina sa blessure. C'était moins profond que ce qu'il ne pensait. Bien que sa colère soit toujours omniprésente, il se détendit un peu : il était toujours en état de se battre. Machinalement, il se releva et se tourna vers Hotch, accablé par la haine.

_-Je… vais vous briser… une à une… vos sales pattes…_

Son patron émit un sifflement rageur et grogna d'une voix rauque.

_-Comme à Reid… Morgan ?_

Sa phrase l'ébranla légèrement. Le visage de Spencer s'imposa à lui, durant une fraction de seconde… Ce visage torturé par ses soins. Il recula légèrement, frappé de plein fouet et gémit doucement.

Reid était mort par leur faute. _Non…_ Par la faute d'Hotch, plutôt. _Oui…_ surtout par sa faute… Il l'avait noyé, lui…

Il passa ses mains poisseuses de sang sur son crane rasé. _Sa tête_… Elle allait exploser. Hotch le manipulait pour survivre. Il devait le faire taire. Car il se trompait forcément. _C'était irréel._ Il n'avait pas fait de mal à Reid, lui… _Jamais. Pas à son petit frère._ Les souvenirs qui remontaient en lui n'étaient pas tangibles. _Hotch_… Hotch devait les avoir semés dans son crâne. Impossible autrement.

La voix maudite de son patron s'éleva encore :

_-Tu veux me tuer… Avoir deux mort__s sur la conscience, Morgan ? Un seul, ça ne te suffit pas ? Reprends-toi ! On ne doit pas céder au monstre qui nous retient ici !_

Il pressa ses mains ensanglantées sur ses oreilles.

_-FERMEZ-LA !_

Hotch le poussait dans ses retranchements.

_-Non, je ne me tairai pas ! TU DOIS M'ECOUTER !__ VEUX-TU AVOIR UN AUTRE MORT SUR LA CONSCIENCE ? C'EST CE QUE TU CHERCHES ?_

Morgan pleurait. Son crâne paraissait trop petit pour tous les sentiments et les souvenirs horribles qui remontaient. Il hoqueta de douleur. Il devait le faire taire définitivement. Ses remparts, sa protection, sa folie allait éclater. _Sa tête implosait._

S'il voulait survivre, il fallait oublier le passé. _Oublier Reid_. Il ne lui avait rien fait… Qu'Hotch se taise… C'était lui, l'assassin, le bourreau et le manipulateur…

_Oui, un putain de manipulateur !_

Soudain, avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'élança le poing levé vers Hotch. Son patron eut juste le temps de tourner la tête. Le marteau cogna violemment son épaule gauche. La douleur résonna dans le poignet de Morgan et tous deux hurlèrent. Hotch s'effondra. Derek ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Transporté par la folie et la colère, il frappa, encore et encore. Du marteau, de ses poings… Il entendait des hurlements, sans savoir s'il les poussait lui-même ou s'il s'agissait de ceux d'Hotch. La douleur sourde qui le consumait semblait intarissable. Il abattit encore son poing et tomba au sol. Une douleur avait transpercé son mollet gauche. Mais même à terre, il frappait encore. Souvent à côté, aveuglé par ses souffrances.

_Il souhaitait __juste qu'il se taise._

* * *

Le marteau s'abattit à côté de son visage ensanglanté. Impossible de dire si ce sang lui appartenait ou non… Son corps entier n'était que douleurs. Il luttait comme il le pouvait, tendant des bras brisés pour repousser les coups qui tombaient telle une pluie écarlate sur lui, _encore et encore_. Heureusement, Morgan le ratait assez souvent et n'avait pas encore réussi à atteindre son crâne. De son côté, à plusieurs reprises, il avait planté le tournevis dans les bras de son agent, dans ses mollets, aussi… Le manche entre ses doigts en était devenu glissant.

Hotch gémit violemment et poussa un cri plaintif quand le marteau heurta à nouveau son épaule qui craqua lugubrement. Il arrivait à peine à lever les bras. Il frappa à son tour à l'aveuglette. Un voile rouge recouvrit ses yeux. Il secoua la tête et sentit le marteau cogner le sol à quelques centimètres de son oreille. Il essaya encore de frapper Morgan au visage à l'aide du manche. Un bruit mat lui prouva qu'il avait touché quelque chose. Il reçut en retour un coup de poing dans le ventre. Son souffle se brisa net. _Il étouffait_. Il ne voyait presque rien. Il voulait hurler, mais ses poumons étaient vides d'air.

Il envoya encore le manche dans le visage de Morgan. Celui-ci s'écrasa sur le nez de son assaillant qui recula légèrement. Hotch, retrouvant brusquement son souffle et une légère mobilité, en profita pour dégager une de ses jambes et l'envoyer dans le visage de Derek. Le brouillard rouge masquait toujours en partie sa vue, mais il entraperçut le corps lourd de son agresseur tomber en arrière. Paniqué, il tenta de s'éloigner, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir des poignards enfoncés dans le torse, dans les bras… et dans les mains.

Il se traîna un peu, utilisant ses jambes pour se propulser loin de Morgan qui émettait des borborygmes inquiétants.

Il espérait l'avoir sonné pour un moment… Il se contorsionna un peu pour s'éloigner de lui, en se mordant la joue pour ne pas crier. Il avait tellement mal. Sa tête tournait de plus en plus. Son bras droit semblait être le plus touché : il avait, après tout, encaissé la plupart des coups. Chaque vibration de l'air se répercutait en lui, chaque frottement était un calvaire, chaque mouvement une torture.

Il éclata en sanglots. En pleurs, il s'appuya péniblement sur son bras gauche pour se relever et s'assit. Il se frotta les yeux avec son poignet afin de recouvrer la vue. Morgan était à quatre mètres de lui et se tenait fermement le nez. Il pissait le sang…

_Assez pour s'évanouir?_

Il rêvait d'un répit, d'une trêve… Ou mieux, de la fin du combat. Il n'en pouvait plus. Sa respiration était sifflante, douloureuse. Sa cage thoracique semblait s'enfoncer dans ses poumons à chaque inspiration. Il était au bord de la syncope.

Et il savait que Morgan, _le fou, la bête, le monstre,_ allait l'achever s'il sombrait dans l'inconscience.

Il tenta de se battre contre les ténèbres qui fondaient sur lui, tels des oiseaux de proie… mais son poing desserra son étreinte et le tournevis glissa entre ses doigts. Il gémit péniblement… Un voile noir traversa ses yeux, occultant un instant leur étrange champ de bataille délimité par une porte et des barreaux.

_Il devai__t pourtant lutter._

Il secoua la tête en vain et remarqua que Morgan venait de se relever. Il était méconnaissable, défiguré par la haine, couvert de sang et de plaies plus ou moins profondes… En claudiquant, il avança vers lui. Il trébuchait à chaque pas, mais rien ne semblait plus pouvoir l'arrêter, pas même la douleur... Son bourreau s'arrêta enfin à quelques centimètres de lui.

_-J'ai gagné…_

La fierté se lisait dans ses yeux fous. Brusquement, son poing se leva et s'abattit sur la pommette d'Hotch qui retomba à terre. Sa tête heurta le sol dur. Ses dents claquèrent violemment.

_Le voile noir tomba tout à fait._

* * *

Sa respiration haletante se calma lentement devant le corps inerte. Plus de ruses… Plus de voix… Il s'était enfin tu.

_Et __Morgan avait gagné._

Il gloussa bizarrement et se laissa tomber à terre, parcouru par cet étrange rire. Il resta un long moment ainsi, frissonnant de folie. Soudain, un grincement sinistre attira son attention.

_La porte était ouverte._

Il rit encore plus fort, transporté par la joie absurde de sa « _victoire_ ». Il ne sentait toujours pas ses blessures… De toute manière, aucune d'entre elles n'était mortelle. Aucune artère touchée… Juste des muscles et de la chair déchirée.

_Il pou__rrait y survivre. _

Cependant, il se pencha vers sa victime et la dépouilla de sa chemise humide de sang. Il la déchira et commença à bander les blessures les plus inquiétantes, sans se départir d'un rictus effrayant.

Une fois ses plaies pansées, il se releva doucement et se dirigea en titubant vers la sortie. C'est sans une once de regret qu'il passa cette ouverture, laissant Hotch dans la cage. Il se trouvait dans le reste de la pièce qui était divisée en deux parties, par les barreaux. Il aperçut rapidement deux portes… L'une, en face de lui, ouverte et l'autre, sur sa droite, rouillée et toujours close.

Incapable d'aligner des pensées rationnelles ou de se poser des questions, il s'engouffra dans la première qui donnait sur un couloir obscur. Il la referma derrière lui.

Un déclic lui apprit qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Hotch.

_Ce manipulateur de merde._

Il avait donc gagné… C'était la liberté qui l'attendait après ce couloir sombre, il en était persuadé. Un rire étouffé secoua sa poitrine, faisant perler le sang sous ses grossiers bandages.

_C'était la fin__ du cauchemar…_

_A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9

_Merci pour vos Reviews... Voici sans doute l'avant-dernier chapitre. Le dernier -qui comportera un passage sur Hotch- arrivera certainement en août, car je pars une semaine en camp, à partir de vendredi. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

Son rire se répercutait sur les murs, ricochant sur le béton et percutant son crâne vide de toute raison. Ses ultimes pensées ne se focalisaient plus que sur une chose, un but… La fin de ce couloir.

Il avançait en trébuchant légèrement à chaque pas.

A croire que ce manipulateur l'avait quand même amoché dans la bataille. Il rit encore au souvenir de son patron étendu et inerte, vaincu et blessé. Un son déchiré, plus animal qu'humain, s'échappait ainsi de sa poitrine ensanglantée et déchirait l'air pesant.

_Il avait gagné._

Ses yeux fous roulaient dans leurs orbites et ses muscles tressautaient nerveusement sous sa peau.

Soudain, il aperçut un rai lumineux et rectangulaire. Il poussa un grondement sourd et victorieux. Sa laborieuse progression touchait à son terme… Finies les tortures, envolée la douleur… Il courut comme il put sur les derniers mètres. Son cœur était sur le point d'éclater et cognait furieusement dans sa poitrine, ses membres et sa tête. Une dernière porte. Il l'ouvrit à la volée et fut ébloui par la lumière…

* * *

_Le noir._ Tout n'était qu'obscurité et douleur. _Etait-il mort ?_ Il se souvenait vaguement de l'eau s'engouffrant dans ses poumons, des mains sur ses épaules, des silhouettes floues qui se cachaient derrière le miroir trouble de l'eau. Il sentait encore la même douleur dans sa poitrine, dans son bras et sa jambe.

_Etait-il encore en train d'agoniser ?_

Ses derniers instants de conscience qui affluaient par vagues successives et douloureuses dans son crâne, l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Il était écrasé par la violence, par les détails gravés en lui. Pourtant… il devait écouter, tendre l'oreille… Se rappeler de tout…

Bon sang… _Où se trouvait-il encore ?_

D'où venait cette douleur dans ses membres ? Il avait l'impression d'avoir tout son corps rompu. Il tourna lentement la tête et essaya de se remémorer autre chose. Un éclair transperça son crâne quand le reste de l'histoire remonta à la surface. Il en eut le souffle coupé. Des larmes affluaient dans ses yeux et coulaient sur ses joues froides. Le sang, les coups de Morgan… la décision… La noyade. C'était trop.

Un mort ne pouvait pas ressentir ce genre de choses… A moins évidemment que l'idée absurde qu'il y ait un autre monde après se révèle exacte. Il poussa un gémissement qui bourdonna dans ses oreilles. Si cela était le cas, il préférait le néant à cette souffrance indicible.

_Il était brisé..._

Reid étouffa un sanglot… Respirer et pleurer faisaient bien trop mal… Il devait contenir ses larmes et découvrir ce qu'il s'était passé lorsqu'il était inconscient.

Il se fit violence pour ouvrir les yeux. Un plafond gris sale dansa sous son regard ébloui. Il fut pris de nausées… Les mouvements sporadiques et saccadés de son estomac rendaient la douleur insupportable. Il devait impérativement se calmer. Il était clairement vivant… La mort l'avait épargné… _Ou plutôt, ses collègues ne l'avaient pas achevé._ Il serra les dents à cette pensée et tourna brusquement la tête.

D'ailleurs _où_ étaient-ils ?

La pièce semblait vide. La peur le rongeait doucement, entamant ses nerfs à vif. Angoissé, il balaya des yeux la pièce et poussa un hoquet surpris lorsqu'il aperçut le message écarlate qui couronnait deux portes scellées. Les larmes roulèrent de plus belle sur ses joues et son visage se crispa dans une grimace horrifiée.

_« Nous menons au même endroit. Même difficulté de chaque côté…Nous sommes deux. Vous êtes trois. Faites le bon choix. Vous avez 15 minutes pour choisir, après le gaz sera lâché et vous mourrez tous. »_

Ils étaient partis. Il était seul. _Livré à une mort certaine._

* * *

Ebloui, il resta un moment dans l'entrée… Lorsqu'il recouvra la vue, la déception lui scia les membres… Une nouvelle pièce vivement éclairée. Il poussa un grognement et avança.

Soudain, il s'immobilisa brusquement en remarquant une silhouette sur sa gauche. Les yeux écarquillés, il fixa cette personne. Il vacilla un instant…

Quelqu'un ici ?... Etait-ce lui, _le malade_ qui les avait enfermés ?

L'homme s'exprima d'une voix métallique et désormais familière.

_-Bonjour Morgan…_

Choqué, il recula d'un pas… Des souvenirs emmêlés lui revenaient… Rien de concret. Il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il connaissait ou non cette personne.

_-Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?_

Il lui lança un regard amusé.

_-Peu importe... Je suis un anonyme, pour vous… __Je suis quelqu'un qui voulait prouver que vous n'étiez pas des héros… Vous vous targuez d'arrêter les monstres… mais vous, par exemple, n'en êtes-vous pas un également ?_

Derek sentit ses genoux céder sous son poids et s'écroula sur le sol. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui.

_- __Vous avez cédé, comme des animaux, à la loi du plus fort… Vous vous êtes entretués… Vous n'êtes que des égoïstes. Pourtant, vous auriez pu arriver jusqu'à moi, tous les trois… Tout d'abord, vous auriez pu partager les fractures, à la place de les infliger à une seule et unique personne… Par ailleurs mon message lors duquel __« Je souhaitais voir une tête immergée sous cette eau durant quatre minutes. » ne vous interdisait pas de vous relayer… _

Il soupira et secoua lentement la tête d'un air réprobateur.

_-Mais v__ous et Hotch n'avez pas réfléchi ou essayé d'autres alternatives... Evidemment, puisque vous deux, vous n'étiez pas personnellement en danger, à ce moment précis… C'était au plus faible de souffrir, pas à vous, n'est-ce pas Derek… ? C'était tellement plus simple de mettre à mort l'agent Spencer Reid, plutôt que de s'arrêter une seconde pour tenter de vous en sortir ensemble ! Pareil avec les deux dernières « épreuves »… Jamais, je n'ai indiqué qu'il fallait que vous ne soyez qu'un par porte… Cependant, vous deviez effectivement faire un choix… L'instinct ou la raison… Et je crois sincèrement que votre côté bestial l'a emporté. Etait-ce le bon choix ? J'en doute…_

Morgan, paralysé, fixait cet étranger. Sa douleur se réveillait au fur et à mesure que ce type parlait. Il poussa un gémissement et plaqua ses mains sur son visage.

_-Non… NON !_

L'homme sourit cruellement.

_-Si. Vous avez tué deux de vos amis pour… rien. Simplement parce que comme nous, comme les tueurs en série… vous n'êtes qu'un animal, Morgan. Cependant, félicitations et__ bienvenue dans notre confrérie. La sortie est sur votre droite. Prouvez-moi une dernière fois que vous êtes le plus fort, Derek… _

Avant que Morgan n'ait pu esquisser un geste, le tueur sortit un glock de sa poche et pressa le canon contre sa tempe.

_-Adieu Morgan… et bonne chance._

Un coup de feu, suivi d'une pluie incarnate, s'éparpilla dans l'air lourd. Morgan tremblait convulsivement, tout en regardant le corps inerte… Ce crâne éclaté… Cette mélasse d'os et de cervelle qui s'étendait sur le sol.

_-N… non… Reid… Hotch…_

Il se tourna brusquement vers la porte qu'il venait de franchir… Mais il savait qu'il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Ses collègues étaient morts… à cause de lui. Sa conscience lui revenait brutalement. Il palpait le sang sur ses mains… Il hurla de douleur.

_-MERDE ! MERDE ! MERDE ! _

A genoux, il se balançait violemment, d'avant en arrière en pleurant et criant. Sa voix se brisait dans sa gorge étrangement serrée. Il psalmodiait des excuses pitoyables, déchiré :

_-Pardon… Non… désolée… Oh mon Dieu… _

Il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de toute sa vie. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : en finir, arrêter d'exister. Il rampa lentement vers le cadavre qui semblait déjà jaunir sous ses yeux et attrapa le pistolet. Il enfonça le canon souillé dans sa bouche. Il sentit le métal froid cogner son palais. Un dernier « _désolé_ » résonna dans sa tête.

_Il appuya sur la détente…_

_

* * *

_

Hébété, il regarda le sol, prêt à voir un gaz rampant le couvrir… Mais il n'aperçut que sa chemise trempée, abandonnée à un mètre de lui. Il portait un t-shirt inconnu… _Mais quelle importance ?_ Un gaz mortel risquait de le tuer d'ici quelques secondes…

Ses mots martelaient son crâne.

Brusquement, la panique fondit sur lui et Reid se redressa brusquement, malgré ses blessures, perdu et affolé. _Le gaz… !_ Il allait crever ! Combien de temps lui restait-il ? Comment avaient-ils pu l'abandonner ainsi ?

Il étouffait déjà et lançait de petits cris désordonnés et perçants. Et sa mère ! Comment allait-on lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Retrouverait-on son corps ? Comment allait-elle faire toute seule ?

Et cette mort qui arrivait à grands pas… Serait-elle douloureuse ?

Il gémissait et se tenait la tête.

_-Pitié… Non… Non… Pitié… STOP !__ Je veux vivre… Pitié…_

Il aurait presque aimé être déjà mort… Il ne voulait pas étouffer une seconde fois, sentir la vie quitter son corps, l'oxygène manquer… Il poussa un lugubre hurlement.

_Il ne voulait pas crever !_

Il balaya une seconde fois la pièce des yeux, assis sur le sol froid. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'il aperçut une porte rouillée entrouverte…

_C'était trop beau pour être vrai_.

Il s'agissait sans doute d'un traquenard… D'une autre pièce où il serait proprement gazé. Mais c'était également là que résidait son seul espoir de ne pas l'être… Il devait s'y rendre.

Incapable de se relever, il se laissa retomber au sol, sur le dos, et étouffa un cri de douleur. Faisant fi des couteaux dans sa poitrine, il prit une grande inspiration.

Il n'avait peut-être plus beaucoup de temps devant lui.

En gémissant, il rampa dans cette étrange position, s'aidant de son bras et de sa jambe valides. Il sentit le sol rugueux limer son dos, mais peu lui importait désormais… Il savait qu'il devait atteindre cette foutue porte. Il se sentait si faible… Chacun de ses mouvements était maladroit, douloureux presqu'insupportable… Mais chaque mouvement le rapprochait de sa seule issue et lui prouvait qu'il n'était pas encore mort.

Sans faire de pause, le souffle court, il parcourut ces quelques mètres. La transpiration perlait sur son front, se mêlant à ses larmes.

Il avait des poignards dans le torse, le bras et la jambe… Ainsi qu'un feu ardent dans son dos qui s'érodait sur le sol raboteux.

Il atteignit enfin la porte et l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante. Il découvrit une nouvelle pièce… Plus petite et vide. Elle aboutissait sur une nouvelle porte. Il poussa un glapissement étranglé, tout en cherchant une bouche d'aération d'où pourrait sortir le gaz. Après une inspection scrupuleuse et vaine, il se détendit un peu.

Il n'y avait rien de dangereux, là-bas. _Du moins, rien de visiblement dangereux._ Il se traina encore et entra complètement… De sa jambe, il repoussa le battant rouillé qui claqua derrière lui. Le bruit le fit sursauter et frémir. Il s'autorisa une brève pause.

Sa respiration haletante résonnait autour de lui, parfois entrecoupée par un gémissement.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ici… Vers quoi il rampait… _De nouvelles tortures ?_ Echappait-il au gaz pour endurer une mort plus douloureuse et plus cruelle encore ? Il se mordit la lèvre, à bout.

Plus que quelques mètres et il aurait au moins quelques réponses à ses questions.

Il serra les dents, plia sa jambe droite et poussa son corps blessé. Il recommença cette opération plusieurs fois… jusqu'à ce qu'il sente la nouvelle porte contre sa tête. Un courant d'air frais. Un frisson parcourut son corps…

_Etait-ce possible que…_

Il se redressa vivement à l'aide se son bras valide et chercha la poignée de la porte. Il la tourna en vain. Un étau se resserra autour de sa gorge. _De l'air… L'extérieur… La vie…_ Derrière cette porte.

_Mais elle était __fermée !_

Il poussa un cri étranglé… Il envoya son poing valide contre le battant. C'était fini… Il allait crever contre cette porte, si près de la liberté… Il ferma les yeux. Quelque chose de léger et de froid effleura son avant-bras. Un éclair de lucidité le traversa.

_La clé._

Brusquement, il releva la tête attrapa d'une main tremblante le petit objet qui pendait à son poignet. Il dut s'y reprendre deux fois avant de réussir à l'introduire dans la serrure. Il tourna. Un déclic se fit entendre. Il recula lentement et tira la porte.

_De l'air…_

* * *

Un déclic métallique. Pas de déflagration… Aucune douleur. Il gémit et appuya une nouvelle fois sur la gâchette.

_Rien._

Il retira l'arme couverte de sang, en pleurant. Il n'y avait plus de balle. Il poussa un cri pitoyable et lança le glock à travers la pièce.

Même la mort refusait de l'accueillir dans ses limbes d'oubli.

Morgan resta prostré, à terre, à côté du corps. Il ne savait pas comment arrêter la douleur. Il ne savait pas comment se racheter…

_Reid et Hotch étaient morts__ à cause de son égoïsme. _

Il resta ainsi un long moment, incapable de bouger. Sa culpabilité phagocytait ses pensées. Il se sentait vide… Horriblement faible, aussi.

Après de longues minutes, il se releva lentement et regarda sur sa droite. Une porte sur la sortie… Il n'avait espéré que ça… Mais cette victoire avait un goût amer.

Il tituba jusqu'à elle, tel un automate.

_Plus rien n'avait de sens. _

Il n'était plus qu'un assassin, un paria… Mais il devait sortir d'ici… Pour ne pas que ce sang sur ses mains ait vainement coulé.

Une partie de lui refusait toujours de mourir… Il devait l'admettre.

La partie irrationnelle qui l'avait emporté depuis un moment, restait ancrée en lui… Sa voix doucereuse le poussait à avancer. Après tout, Hotch aussi avait cédé à la loi du plus fort, non ? Il s'était aussi battu contre lui et avait abandonné Reid. _Derek n'était donc pas plus monstrueux que lui._ Cette idée l'aidait à sortir de sa douloureuse torpeur.

Ses muscles ankylosés et ses blessures corporelles n'étaient pas comparables aux tourments qu'il endurait à l'intérieur… Cette voix fielleuse pansait ces profondes « plaies », lui permettait de ne pas sombrer.

_De continuer à lutter._

Son instinct le forçait à progresser, à ne pas se laisser abattre. Il ne pouvait pas se laisser crever ici, comme un rat… Pas après tout ce qu'il avait enduré.

Il arriva enfin à la porte, prit une profonde inspiration et l'ouvrit.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

_A suivre…_


	10. Chapter 10

_Finalement, il y aura un Chapitre 11... Ceci est donc l'avant-dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à laisser des Reviews...!_

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

Une déflagration rompit l'air compact qui enveloppait son corps brisé. Ses muscles tressautèrent nerveusement, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent brusquement. La lumière l'éblouit légèrement. Instinctivement, il voulut lever ses bras qui pendaient, tels deux poids morts à côté de ses flancs, pour protéger ses yeux… Il reçut en retour une violente décharge électrique qui remonta dans sa nuque et qui se finit en picotements désagréables dans sa tête. Il serra les dents pour ne pas crier, étouffant une plainte étrangement aigüe. Une fois le murmure éteint, il écouta le silence perturbant qui régnait dans la pièce. Ses yeux glissèrent sur les barreaux d'une cage, sur une porte ouverte et finirent par s'attarder sur le sang qui maculait le sol et les murs d'un rouge poisseux et sombre.

_Etait-ce le sien ?_ Il était certes couvert de sang mais étrangement, ne semblait pas avoir de plaies… Il tenta alors de réfléchir à sa situation, à ce qui venait de se passer.

Mais un brouillard épais pesait dans son crâne… Et la douleur phagocytait ses pensées et souvenirs. Il poussa un nouveau gémissement d'impuissance.

Il se sentait tellement _vulnérable_…

Il avait envie de se replier, de s'enfuir… Mais son corps semblait incapable de bouger. _Pourquoi ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Qu'allait-il lui arriver ?_ De violentes migraines faisaient échos à ses questions sans réponses.

Il se força à respirer plus lentement pour, d'une part, diminuer la douleur qui émanait de son torse et pour, d'autre part, recouvrer un semblant de calme.

Céder à la panique était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Il fallait rester organisé, ne pas perdre pied… Même s'il avait l'impression d'être en plein cauchemar, sans prises avec la réalité...

Il oublia donc momentanément ses questions, sa douleur et tout ce sang qui collait sa chemise trempée sur sa peau et se concentra. Un mur énorme et noir bloquait ses tentatives d'y voir un peu plus clair.

_Tout se mêlait dans sa tête…_

Soudain, une nouvelle douleur transperça son crâne. Hotch tourna brusquement la tête et vomit un mélange de sang et de bile. Il toussa et vomit encore, plié en deux et paralysé par ce poignard qui se plantait encore et encore dans sa tête.

La douleur lui rappela vaguement les coups reçus un peu auparavant… Puis une avalanche d'images s'abattit sur lui. Le poing de Morgan… Le marteau… Les membres brisés de Reid… La noyade… Le sang, la bile… La baignoire… L'abandon… La folie…

Il ferma les yeux et, malgré la souffrance engendrée quelques minutes auparavant par ce geste, leva les bras. Ses mains tordues et écorchées par les coups donnés et reçus se plaquèrent sur son crâne, tentant vainement de mettre un terme à ces souvenirs plus atroces les uns que les autres. La douleur rythmait toujours ce macabre festival et rendait impuissants ses efforts pour se maîtriser.

_Un hurlement déchira sa cage thoracique_.

Il tremblait de tout son corps, comme pris d'une forte fièvre.

_Il avait honte. Il avait mal. Il avait peur._

Il rouvrit les yeux et balaya fébrilement l'endroit désert des yeux. _Morgan avait gagné._ Et lui, qu'allait-il lui arriver ? _Allait-il mourir ici ? _Cette question s'imprima lentement dans son corps rompu. Des larmes de désespoir roulèrent sur la crasse qui maculait ses joues.

Il resta cependant au sol, apathique.

Aaron Hotchner allait finir dans un trou, asphyxié par un gaz mortel… A moins qu'on ne le laissât crever de faim.

Il gémit doucement et ressembla quelques souvenirs... Les derniers qu'il avait de voir... Des réminicences d'une époque révolue et heureuse. Le vieux film usé de sa vie s'arrêta brusquement sur le plus beau moment de son existence. La naissance de Jack.

_Son fils._

Qui allait s'occuper de lui maintenant ? Sa tante, sans doute… Mais comment prendrait-il ce nouvel abandon ?

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Il tenta en vain d'occulter cette tristesse qui s'échouait en lui, lui laissant une écume amère dans la bouche…

Le goût de l'échec se répandit ainsi sur sa langue pâteuse.

Il avait échoué. Son équipe avait implosé. Reid était mort et lui ne tarderait plus à le rejoindre. Une colère sourde, un bref instant de révolte lui retourna les tripes.

_Pourquoi leur avait-on infligé ça ? Qu'avaient-ils fait pour mériter ça ? _

Malgré la douleur, il se redressa lentement, guidé par la rage et le désespoir. Il avait certes tout perdu, mais il refusait de mourir couché. Il ne devait pas laisser ce malade se nourrir de sa douleur et de sa résignation.

Il n'accepterait jamais _cette mort._

Cette idée grandissait en lui. _Stupide et vaine_. Mais ce simple objectif lui donnait la force et le courage de se mettre debout. La douleur était toujours omniprésente, mais elle était tolérable tant qu'il avait encore une raison de se battre.

Enfin, plus ou moins droit sur ses jambes flageolantes, il tourna sur lui-même à la recherche de la seule sortie de la cage. Il la trouve rapidement et s'avança vers elle en titubant.

Une fois cette étape franchie, il se retrouva dans l'autre moitié de la pièce… Elle semblait plus petite que l'autre, comme si le tueur avait réservé deux tiers de la pièce pour le ring de la lutte finale.

Hotch vacilla un instant sur ses jambes.

Deux portes lui faisaient face… La première était maculée de sang et fermée. La seconde, couverte de cloques de rouille, était entrouverte. Un frisson parcourut son dos.

Les traces sur la première indiquaient clairement que Morgan était passé par là… _Blessé_.

Une légère euphorie suivit cette constatation avant que la douleur ne le sorte de cette folie passagère. Son sourire béat s'effaça automatiquement et il frissonna de plus belle.

Il ne devait pas céder comme Morgan. Pas maintenant. _Pas devant le tueur._

Il se tourna lentement vers la porte qui se trouvait à sa droite. Malgré son état pitoyable et ses maux de tête, il se rendait parfaitement compte que cette issue était trop idyllique piège : le tueur avait ouvert cette porte pour lui, dans le but de l'attirer dans cette pièce précisément.

Il jouait avec lui… _Le manipulait à distance._

Il était un pantin désarticulé que des mains habiles faisaient inexorablement avancer vers la mort. Un simple pion qui allait tomber d'ici peu.

Hotch fit un pas en arrière. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement encore. Quelles étaient les nouvelles tortures qui l'attendaient derrière cette porte ? Etait-ce un endroit confiné où il serait gazé plus facilement ?

Le souffle court, il resta ainsi, immobile, à observer la porte attendant qu'il se passe quelque chose. Qu'elle se referme… Ou qu'une odeur âcre se dégage de la pièce.

Mais rien ne se produisit.

Enfin, Hotch sortit doucement de sa torpeur et fit quelques pas hésitants. Précautionneusement, il poussa le lourd battant, en se mordant la joue pour ne pas crier de douleur et jeta un coup d'œil.

La pièce était minuscule et s'allongeait vers la droite. Le plafond était assez bas une ampoule nue jetait une lueur blafarde sur cet endroit désert. Avec méfiance, l'agent scruta chaque pan de mur, chaque centimètre du sol et du plafond pour y déceler une bouche d'aération ou une caméra.

_Rien..._

Cette constatation le déstabilisa légèrement : ce tueur avait toujours été aux premières loges pour les observer en train de se massacrer… Que signifiait ce soudain déni ?

Il se sentait désorienté, perdu… Peut-être était-ce le but de ce malade, jouer avec ses nerfs ?

Il entra prudemment dans la pièce et remarqua aussitôt une porte à quelques mètres sur sa droite. Un message hâtivement tracé à la peinture rouge s'adressait à lui :

_« Veuillez fermer la porte derrière vous. »_…

L'agent déglutit difficilement. S'il fermait cette fichue porte, quelles seraient ses chances pour revenir en arrière ? Il trembla mais ses doigts poisseux et engourdis se refermèrent douloureusement sur la poignée.

Il ferma les yeux un instant. De toute manière, qu'y-avait-il derrière lui ? _Rien._ Mis à part de nombreux mauvais souvenirs…

Il s'adossa à la porte et la poussa, réprimant un cri de douleur. Il avait toujours ces dizaines de lames invisibles qui s'enfonçaient violemment dans sa cage thoracique, dans sa poitrine et ses épaules à chaque geste. Il devait avoir plusieurs os cassés… Mais l'adrénaline le maintenait debout.

Un grondement sourd suivi d'un monstrueux claquement résonna dans la pièce. Un déclic inquiétant fit écho à ces bruits.

Brusquement, un courant d'air froid emplit la pièce. Hotch sursauta et tourna vivement la tête vers la droite.

L'autre porte était ouverte… Une fumée blanche rampait à ses pieds. Il poussa un cri horrifié. Les yeux écarquillés il la vit se lover à ses pieds, glaciale comme la mort.

_Etait-ce donc la fin ?_

* * *

Des barres acérées brillaient d'un éclat menaçant... Au loin, derrière cet enfer, une porte le narguait. Déconnecté, il resta un long moment à fixer le vide.

Que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ? N'avait-il pas _déjà_ gagné ?

Une phrase du tueur lui revint en mémoire :

« _Prouvez-moi une dernière fois que vous êtes le plus fort, Derek… »_

Soudain, il sortit de sa torpeur et poussa un cri inhumain. Il s'avança rageusement dans la pièce allongée et hurla devant les lames de rasoir qui bloquaient la sortie.

Il allait crever. _Comme les autres…Mais pas sans se battre._

* * *

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent sans qu'il ne se passât quelque chose. Il respirait difficilement, mais seulement parce qu'il retenait son souffle. Pétrifié, il regarda le nuage blanc s'estomper. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans ses tempes.

Pourquoi ne mourrait-il donc pas ?

Il osa jeter un coup d'œil à la porte ouverte… Et retint un hoquet de surprise en apercevant un halo bleu pâle. Fasciné, il frissonna doucement et, faisant fi du nuage blanc qui se lovait entre ses jambes maladroites, il avança, en trébuchant à chaque pas.

_Une chambre froide… !_

Cette fumée… C'était simplement dû à la différence de température. Sa respiration reprit un rythme moins erratique.

_Il n'y avait pas de gaz._

Cependant, son soulagement fut rapidement remplacé par la suspicion : qu'est-ce qu'une chambre froide pouvait-elle faire en ce lieu ? Il fit encore quelques pas et se trouva à l'entrée de cet univers glacial.

Il poussa un sifflement surpris et horrifié en apercevant son contenu… Il vacilla et se tint au chambranle pour ne pas s'écrouler. La pièce faisait environ huit mètres de long pour deux de large. En son centre, une série de lames se dressaient et lui bloquaient l'accès à une autre porte.

Disposées horizontalement par rapport au sol, ces barres acérées étaient espacées d'environ vingt centimètres.

Hotch fixa, hébété, cet étrange store vénitien, avant de pénétrer plus profondément dans cette chambre. Il se tint légèrement au mur, réprimant de nouveaux gémissements.

Etait-il censé se glisser entre deux lames pour atteindre la prochaine porte ? Etait-il censé crever, exsangue d'avoir essayé ?

Rompu, il se laissa tomber au sol. Le choc se répercuta dans ses os. Hotch gémit pitoyablement et éclata en sanglots. Ses mains se posèrent sur l'une des lames effilées et le sang perla aussitôt.

Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir. _Aucune._

De rage, il serra les poings et sentit le métal glacial pénétrer dans sa chair.

_Il n'en avait jamais eu une seule !_

La douleur le fit perdre un instant la vue et il voulut desserrer son étreinte… En vain : ses mains étaient collées à cette fichue lame par le froid… Il tira brusquement, faisant craquer ses épaules couvertes d'hématomes. Un petit bruit sec claqua dans l'air. Une odeur d'hémoglobine titilla ses narines et une profonde brûlure s'imprima dans ses paumes.

En gémissant, il posa ses yeux remplis de larmes sur ses mains à vif… Deux énormes lambeaux de peau était restés incrusté sur la lame. Son sang coula paresseusement le long de ses avant-bras, tandis qu'il fixait la chair nue et rouge d'où le liquide incarnat suintait.

Il suivit un instant les trainées écarlates… Soudain, son regard s'arrêta sur un petit objet souillé de sang qui pendait le long de son bras.

_Le tournevis._

Sa respiration s'emballa brutalement et il leva la tête vers les barres… Elles étaient fixées par _des vis_ aux deux murs. Un espoir nouveau lui fit tourner la tête. En tremblant de tout son corps, il attrapa maladroite le tournevis, oubliant momentanément la douleur et l'état de ses mains, et se mit à gratter frénétiquement la fine couche de glace qui recouvrait les deux vis de la première lame.

Après quelques minutes, il introduisit le tournevis dans la fente prévue à cet effet et tourna, tout en priant pour que le froid n'ait pas bloqué la vis. Après quelques secondes, le petit bout de métal grinça et céda.

Hotch fit fébrilement valser la vis jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe au sol et s'attaqua ensuite à la seconde. La douleur dans ses mains était semblable à une onde de choc, mais il n'en avait cure.

La deuxième ne résista pas plus que la première.

En tremblant, il continua sur sa lancée et entama la seconde barre. Une fois ce côté fait, il se releva en vacillant et s'élança vers l'autre mur. Sa respiration était sifflante d'excitation et d'espoir.

Après une dizaine de minutes, il arriva au bout de deux vis et la première lame s'écrasa sur le sol dans un bruit tonitruant. La seconde suivit, un quart d'heure plus tard.

Sans même se donner une seconde de répit, Hotch se mit à plat ventre. La douleur lui coupa un instant la respiration, mais il se mit à ramper sans attendre.

_La porte était si proche._

Il n'avait plus de temps à perdre dans des considérations inutiles. Il fallait foncer…

_Sortir de ce trou ou se laisser crever_.

Il utilisa ses jambes pour se propulser, incapable de prendre appui sur ses bras. Le sol froid et rugueux écorcha sa joue droite. Il rampa encore un peu, en gémissant, puis se releva prudemment. Il avait mal partout…

_Mais il était de l'autre côté !_

Son cœur semblait sur le point d'éclater lorsqu'il tituba jusqu'à la porte et tomba à genoux devant elle. Il tourna la poignée, en vain. Hébété, il essaya une seconde fois. Son regard affolé parcourut le battant et s'arrêta sur un point précis…

Un cadenas fermait la porte.

_Un putain de cadenas…_

Un rire étranglé secoua sa poitrine, puis un haut-le-cœur le submergea et il se mit à hurler.

_-NON ! PUTAIN DE MERDE ! SORTEZ-MOI DE LA ! STOP ! PITIE ! SALE ENFOIRE ! VA CREVER EN ENFER!_

Il n'avait même plus la force de frapper sur cette foutue porte. Entre ses cris et ses sanglots apparut une image fugace…

_Une clé_.

Reid avait la clé. Il avait laissé Spencer et la CLE derrière. Ses doigts attrapèrent l'objet glacé qui le maintenait ici. Ses hurlements s'achevèrent en murmures rauques.

_-Pourquoi… Pourquoi… ?__… Non…_

Le poids des tortures pesaient désormais plus lourdement sur ses épaules. Il tira doucement sur le cadenas.

_-Ouvre-toi… Brise-toi…_

Il psalmodiait inutilement cette phrase, les yeux fermés, à genoux devant cette porte close.

Le froid mordait chaque parcelle de sa peau, tandis que sa souffrance devenait à nouveau insupportable.

_La fin __arriverait… lente et douloureuse._

_A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11

_Voici le dernier chapitre de cette fanfiction. Merci aux nombreuses personnes qui ont commenté -n'hésitez d'ailleurs pas à donner votre avis sur cette fin- et à toutes les personnes qui ont ajouté cette fanfiction dans leurs favoris. Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

_"Cet amoncellement de douleurs, de souffrances et de sang les avait sans doute usés plus qu'ils ne l'auraient jamais cru. Côtoyer la mort la rend peut-être plus horrible et plus douloureuse… En effet, n'est-il pas terrible de connaître à l'avance le masque torturé qui recouvrira son visage après le grand saut ? _

_Comprendre les victimes, __palper la douleur et imaginer cet ultime moment où le sang chaud délaisse un corps bientôt froid… Cela ne les avait-il pas conditionnés à se rebeller contre cette fin inéluctable ?_

_Ce savoir __n'a-t-il pas joué en leur défaveur ?_

_Ils avaient__ pourtant toujours enduré les épreuves sans broncher, ils avaient suivi les traces des pires criminels et ce, pour finir dans les filets de l'un d'eux. Connaître le bout du tunnel, les affres dans lesquels vous guident certains tueurs ne vous aident apparemment pas vraiment à rationnaliser la situation lorsqu'elle empire._

_Au contraire…_

_Par ailleurs, i__l est tellement difficile de se sacrifier, de baisser sa garde –même pour les autres… surtout pour les autres- lorsque l'on a passé sa vie à traquer les monstres, sans relâche. _

_Sans avoir l'habitude d'abandonner son poste. Jamais._

_Et il est d'autant plus compliqué d'accepter cette violente chute, ce choc frontal avec la douleur et la mort en se soumettant aux désirs pervers d'un autre… La peur du vide, du néant, de la souffrance éternelle se mêlant à une dignité orgueilleuse peut faire éclater toute raison bien assise._

_Il__s avaient cependant jusqu'à présent tout supporté, me diriez-vous. Tortures, images insoutenables,…_

_Mais cette réalité__-ci a surpassé de loin leurs pires cauchemars… Leur avenir était déjà usé jusqu'à la trame, vieux haillon plein de trous qui ne tenait plus sur leurs maigres épaules. Ils ne vivaient que pour un travail qui les minait._

_Et peut-être un peu pour la gloire conférée par leur statut d'agent de la BAU. _

_Ils pensaient survivre, être préparé au pire, être « meilleur », plus fort que les victimes qui défilaient sur leurs grands écrans noirs. Ils pensaient être humains, avoir été capables de cloisonner le mal dans un coin bien scellé de leur crâne… Mais ils étaient déjà souillés et brisés par ce qu'ils vivaient au quotidien._

_Et le mal a__ rapidement été lâché._

_Bien sûr, c'est le dilemme de mourir tous ou de mutiler le plus faible qui les a anéantis. Une fois le pas franchi, une fois le « mal » engendré, plus rien ne pouvait contenir l'animal qui sommeillait en eux, comme en chacun de nous. _

_Le barrage, déjà abîmé par de nombreuses épreuves, a cédé._

_La folie a__ gagné leurs yeux et leurs pensées. Ils se sont empoignés dans l'espoir de s'en sortir… De survivre, en se battant désespérément contre l'inéluctable._

_Comme des animaux…_

_J'ai ainsi eu la preuve qu'ils n'étaient ni des « surhommes », ni des héros. Comme tout un chacun, ils étaient faibles et loin d'être meilleurs que les tueurs qu'ils arrêtaient… Peut-être étaient-ils même pires…_

_La loi du plus fort l'a emporté, comme toujours…Pour le bien de tous. _

_Cordialement._

_PS : Dans quelques minutes vous sera envoyée l'adresse où trouver vos collègues.»_

Une légère douleur s'imprimait dans son épaule, tandis que des larmes perlaient dans ses yeux. Son mascara avait déjà laissé de longues traces noires sur ses joues roses et rebondies. Ses lèvres tressautaient violemment pendant qu'elle retenait des sanglots violents.

La main de David Rossi, crispée, lui faisait de plus en plus mal, mais elle s'en fichait comme de la troisième édition du jeu Pac-man.

_-Ca… ça veut dire… qu'ils sont… ?_

La voix de JJ était tremblante et s'éteignit dans un souffle angoissé. Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'Hotch, Reid et Morgan avaient disparu. Deux jours qu'ils n'avaient plus fermé les yeux, incapables de trouver le sommeil sans rêver du pire.

Après plus de vingt-huit heures de crise et de questions sans réponse, la réalité avait enfin éclaté, remplaçant les sordides déboires de leur imagination nourrie par les horreurs qui défilaient chaque jour devant eux.

Garcia avait reçu plusieurs liens menant à des vidéos partagées sur un réseau privé. Ils avaient ainsi suivi en direct la lente déchéance de leurs amis. Ils avaient pleuré et crié avec eux… Ils avaient souffert et prié pour que tout s'arrête enfin. Ils les avaient vus sombrer dans la folie, se battre les uns contre les autres.

Ils avaient regardé Morgan briser les membres de Reid et Hotch le noyer. Ils s'étaient effondrés lorsque leurs deux coéquipiers l'avaient abandonné à une mort certaine.

En parallèle, ils avaient tous cherché _- en vain -_ des indices capables de les mener à leurs collègues. Penelope avait essayé de trouver l'adresse IP du tueur, sans résultat…

Impuissants, ils avaient assisté au massacre… Jusqu'à ce combat final, opposant Hotch et Morgan. L'image trouble s'était étrangement interrompue au moment fatidique où Derek semblait sur le point d'achever leur patron. Depuis plus d'images …

Une nouvelle attente fiévreuse avait commencé... _Jusqu'à ce message._

Les yeux humides de Garcia se posèrent sur les jointures blanches de Rossi qui ne semblait tenir debout que par cet appui.

Ils se serraient les coudes pour tenir, dans cette épreuve… _Comme une équipe._

Elle regarda à nouveau l'écran qui lui faisait face. Elle avait reçu un mail, il y a maintenant quelques minutes… Une lettre écrite par l'unsub.

La voix d'Emily Prentiss la fit sursauter. Elle répondait enfin à la question posée par JJ.

_-Pas forcément…_

Son ton sonnait faux. Sa voix fêlée transpirait la tristesse et la peur. Un hoquet douloureux souleva la poitrine de Garcia.

_-Mes chéris… Ils ne peuvent pas être morts…__Non… Dites-le-moi… Faites-le-moi croire… Pitié…Dites-moi qu'ils sont vivants…_

Elle tourna son visage livide vers Rossi qui regardait droit devant lui, dans le vide, puis vers Emily qui affichait une mine dépitée et finit par fixer JJ qui pleurait doucement dans ses mains… Personne ne lui répondit.

Garcia éclata en sanglots…

* * *

La rage soulevait son torse de manière erratique, tandis qu'il tournait furieusement en rond devant les lames acérées.

Il devait impérativement se concentrer sur sa tâche, sur un moyen de s'en sortir… Mais à chaque fois, il laissait ses pensées vagabonder et elles revenaient toujours aux visages de ses collègues qui le fixaient avec sévérité…

Il pleurait tout en marchant inutilement devant cet obstacle.

_Il devait oublier.__ Les oublier…_

Mais pourquoi donc n'avaient-ils pas avancé ensemble ? Pourquoi étaient-ils tombés dans le panneau ? Pourquoi et pour quoi les avait-il tués ?

_Les remords le rongeaient._

Il gémit doucement et appuya son front couvert de sueur et de saleté sur le mur. Sa tête allait éclater. Il pleura silencieusement, exténué. Il avait toujours été impulsif mais pas au point de foncer dans le tas, tête baissée. Ici, pour une raison inconnue, son bon sens s'était envolé. Pourtant, il connaissait déjà la peur et la mort… Il n'aurait pas dû craquer, il n'aurait pas dû se laisser piéger, manipuler par la panique et par ce malade.

_Il avait été faible_.

Oui, très faible, même… Il avait été submergé par les évènements. Tout s'était enchaîné. Lui qui n'avait en général pas froid aux yeux s'était senti acculé, obligé de vendre la peau des autres pour se sauver.

Pour ne pas perdre et pour éviter la souffrance. _Pour ne pas mourir._

Il poussa une plainte lugubre. Il réalisait doucement que des trois, il n'avait pas été le plus fort… Au contraire. Il avait été dépassé par la terreur et la situation, lui.

Il tourna lentement les yeux vers les lames acérées… Elles étaient maintenues aux murs par des vis.

Douloureusement, l'image d'un objet s'imposa à lui… _Le tournevis d'Hotch._

La profonde plaie qui meurtrissait son être se rouvrit brutalement. S'ils avaient été tous les trois ici, ils auraient pu s'en sortir.

Il n'eut pas la force de hurler son désespoir… Aucun son ne put sortir de ses lèvres figées en un rictus triste et dégoûté.

_L'union faisait la force…_

Il se décolla cependant du mur, étourdi… Il avait l'impression d'avoir du coton dans la tête et dans les membres. La douleur physique était toujours présente mais si loin déjà. Il avait bien plus mal à l'intérieur.

Sa main droite agrippa le marteau, symbole de sa faiblesse… Il fixa l'une des barres. Il était conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à grand-chose, mais se laisser mourir après ce qu'il avait fait aux deux autres pour survivre semblait inacceptable.

Il visa un instant et lança violemment le marteau contre l'une des lames. Le bruit assourdissant se répercuta dans tout son corps. La douleur remonta brusquement dans son bras et le fit vaciller.

Malgré la puissance du coup, la barre était à peine pliée.

Morgan tremblait et gémissait de douleur… Toutes ses pensées étaient tournées vers la souffrance qui le frappait de toutes parts. Cet anesthésiant douloureux occultait temporairement ses souvenirs.

Sans réfléchir, il frappa à nouveau, soudainement en hurlant.

Plus rien ne comptait. Plus rien ne franchissait le mur de douleur qu'il bâtissait. Les larmes se mêlaient à ses cris. Il frappait encore et encore cette lame, dans un funeste vacarme.

Soudain, un bruit mat suivit le froissement métallique. Le manche devint étrangement plus léger. Abasourdi, Derek s'arrêta de cogner et fixa ses doigts poisseux qui entouraient un morceau de bois écarlate.

Son marteau était décapité.

La tête, brisée en deux, gisait à ses pieds. Hébété, il observa cet étrange cadavre. Il détacha difficilement ses yeux de ce pitoyable spectacle et lâcha le manche moite… Il remarqua à peine que ses plaies s'étaient rouvertes.

Il avança comme un automate vers les lames. Il avait réussi à dégager un espace d'environ quarante centimètres, à un peu plus d'un demi-mètre du sol.

Il posa une main hésitante sur une lame et enjamba difficilement les barres. Ses plaies tiraient douloureusement. Il réussit cependant à poser le pied droit de l'autre côté.

Lentement, comme dans un mauvais rêve, il se pencha en avant et tenta de passer son buste. Il n'arrivait plus à avoir peur. Il se sentait vide… Il allait de l'avant parce qu'il fallait avancer.

Brusquement, il sentit une douleur sourde et froide pénétrer son dos. Un liquide chaud se mit à couler sur sa peau, sa nuque et son cou. Il ne fit rien pour l'empêcher… Au contraire, il accéléra le mouvement pour passer de l'autre côté.

Sa peau arrachée glissa sur son dos et tomba au sol, dans un bruit répugnant. Un vertige et un haut-le-cœur le submergèrent. Ses mains entaillées qui se tenaient aux lames lâchèrent prises et Derek se sentit tomber vers l'avant.

Trois lames s'imprimèrent violemment dans sa jambe gauche. Il se réveilla brutalement de cette étrange léthargie et poussa un hurlement. Paniqué il retira sa jambe et la passa de l'autre côté. Le sang coulait abondamment, désormais.

Il s'écroula sur le sol et retint un hoquet de douleur. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. Ses mains comprimèrent la large et profonde coupure qui saignait sa cuisse, la blessure la plus inquiétante selon lui. Il se traîna doucement vers la porte, écrasé par la douleur, faisant fi de la flaque de sang qui rampait autour de son corps meurtri.

La sortie était là… Il tendit la main et tourna la poignée. A plusieurs reprises.

Avec horreur, il comprit qu'elle était fermée à clé.

Un hurlement inhumain transperça l'air empli d'hémoglobine.

_La clé de Reid…_

* * *

_Le froid._ Tout se résumait à cela. Il congelait ses pensées, ses membres... Il le faisait trembler contre cette porte fermée pendant qu'il secouait lentement ce cadenas sur lequel ses doigts étaient désormais collés. Un murmure indistinct franchissait ses lèvres, un mélange d'excuses et de prières.

Il était prêt à se laisser sombrer pour de bon.

Soudain, un cri éloigné retentit dans la pièce et le fit sursauter. Le mouvement fut douloureux. Toutes ses articulations étaient ankylosées, engourdies par le froid et cette position figée qu'il conservait depuis un moment… Et ses fractures n'adoucissaient en rien son calvaire.

Son cœur pulsa son sang rapidement et battit violemment dans ses tempes. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir réellement entendu du bruit. Etait-ce son imagination, les hallucinations d'un mourant ?

Il tendit l'oreille et retint son souffle. Ses mains bleues et rendues étincelantes par le givre se mirent à trembler de plus belle.

Brusquement, les cris reprirent, clairement suivis par un bruit métallique et assourdissant. Un bruit d'impact. Tout semblait venir de sa gauche. Il n'était pas seul !

Quelqu'un d'autre se battait comme lui, de l'autre côté de ce mur.

Un soupçon d'espoir le fit frissonner. Il regarda ses mains abimées et les arracha brutalement du cadenas. Il retint un cri et ignora le sang qui perlait sur la pulpe de ses doigts. Il releva ses bras, en gémissant de douleur, et força ses paumes couvertes d'un mélange de croutes, de sang et de glace à se fermer sur le petit objet.

Il tira une fois violemment et hurla.

Ses épaules semblaient sur le point de s'arracher… Et le cadenas ne bougeait toujours pas. Il reprit sa respiration et écouta les cris qui continuaient à côté. Il se nourrit un moment du courage de son voisin. Il fallait qu'il se batte, lui aussi. Il regarda fébrilement autour de lui pour trouver un objet capable de briser le cadenas.

_Le tournevis…_

Ses mains se décollèrent du cadenas poisseux et écarlate et attrapèrent difficilement le petit objet pointu. Avec le gel, il avait peut-être une chance… Il visa un instant et projeta la pointe sur l'anneau métallique. Une douleur aigüe remonta dans son bras, mais il l'ignora. La pointe glissa mais entailla légèrement sa cible. Il répéta l'opération et se régla sur le rythme des coups et des hurlements de l'autre personne, en étouffant ses plaintes.

Soudain, le silence se fit entendre à côté. Hotch s'arrêta brutalement. Il en profita pour regarder l'anneau couvert d'entailles plus ou moins profondes.

_Ca marchait._

La pointe de son tournevis était salement ébréchée, mais avec quelques coups bien placés, il pourrait briser l'anneau avant qu'elle ne se casse.

Il écouta le silence revenu, en reprenant son souffle et en rassemblant ses forces. Il se sentait rompu, mais capable de continuer. Etrangement, il avait trouvé une énergie nouvelle et inespérée.

Il ne cherchait pas à savoir qui souffrait avec lui, à côté… Peut-être Morgan… Peu importait. Il n'était plus seul et il devait aussi se battre.

Il leva les yeux vers le cadenas, visa une entaille et lança son tournevis. Un craquement suivit ce geste. Confus, il regarda le tournevis toujours entier puis le cadenas qui oscilla un moment avant de tomber au sol.

Il resta un moment pétrifié, contemplatif... Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il y était arrivé. Une bouffée de joie et fierté l'envahit.

Soudain, un terrible hurlement le fit sursauter et sortir de sa béatitude. Il fit glisser la petite barre de fer qui verrouillait la porte, posa la main sur la poignée et l'ouvrit. La lumière l'éblouit.

L'air frais frappa son visage… Même les cris désordonnés et paniqués de la pièce d'à côté ne l'empêchèrent pas de savourer cet ultime moment de liberté.

Il osa poser les yeux sur l'étendue de bitume cerclée d'un grillage qui s'étendait devant lui.

_Il était dehors… !_

Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux, pendant que son regard se perdait dans le ciel rougeâtre qui annonçait un magnifique coucher de soleil…

_Il avait survécu._

Il balaya l'horizon et vit une route, derrière le grillage… De vieilles maisons, aussi. Les cris à côté se tarirent, mais Hotch ne le remarqua pas, trop heureux de sentir l'air frais emplir ses poumons.

Il se leva en s'appuyant au chambranle et tituba pour franchir la porte, la dernière... Il regarda à sa gauche et, entre ses larmes, vit le prolongement du vieux bâtiment qui semblait abandonné… Son regard se perdit ensuite vers la gauche.

Il sursauta brusquement. A une cinquantaine de mètres de lui, une masse sombre et rampante avançait péniblement vers ce qui semblait être une barrière. _Une issue._

Son cœur rata un battement. Il lâcha brusquement la porte et clopina rapidement jusqu'à cette forme.

_Impossible…_ Mais il devait en être sûr.

Il courait presque… Et plus il s'approchait, plus son cœur semblait sur le point d'exploser. Il reconnaissait cette forme… Et ce t-shirt. _C'était bien le sien_. La chose au sol s'arrêta de bouger en l'entendant s'approcher et se retourna lentement - en tremblant - pour lui faire face. Abasourdi, Hotch s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Il le dévisagea et sentit peu à peu ses forces fondre sous son poids.

_-Reid…__ Tu…tu es…_

Ses jambes cédèrent. Il tomba à genoux à côté de son frêle agent et éclata en sanglots. Il toucha avidement ses cheveux, son visage crispé par la douleur et la panique, puis son torse, pour s'assurer que son cœur battait toujours. Spencer releva péniblement la tête et le regarda avec horreur. Hotch articula quelques mots :

_-Désolé… pour tout… Je…_

Il était incapable de parler. Il avait juste envie de le prendre dans ses bras pour le palper, pour sentir sa respiration discrète… mais toujours présente !

Soudain, un hurlement pitoyable déchira l'air. Hotch se retourna vivement et observa l'énorme bâtiment gris duquel ils venaient de sortir. Le mur qui leur faisait face était percé de trois portes… Deux étaient ouvertes. La troisième était close.

_Les cris… Morgan…_

Il se releva brusquement et faillit s'écrouler. Sa tête tournait horriblement. Il avança pourtant vers la troisième porte, essayant de courir. Il avait l'impression que ses jambes allaient au ralenti.

Il s'arrêta enfin devant la porte et regarda avec horreur la flaque de sang qui grandissait sous ses semelles. Le liquide incarnat glissait sournoisement sous la porte.

-Morgan… ?

Les hurlements s'interrompirent brusquement. Une voix diminuée lui répondit.

-Hotch ?... Pitié… Venez… m'aider… Pitié…

Aaron posa sa main sur la poignée et la tourna en vain.

_La clé de Reid._

_-Je reviens tout de suite… Tiens le coup… !_

Sans réfléchir et sans attendre une réponse, Hotch repartit en arrière. Il courut quelques mètres et trébucha. Il tomba lourdement sur le sol. Ses os claquèrent et s'entrechoquèrent. Il poussa un cri de douleur mais se releva aussitôt en chancelant. Il se remit à courir et arriva près de Reid qui l'observait, allongé sur le dos.

_-Ta__… Ta clé… !_

Spencer lui lança un regard empli de lassitude et souleva son poignet. La clé y était solidement attachée.

Le ton d'Hotch trahissait sa détresse.

_-Tu peux venir ? Te lever… ?_

Une voix faible et mécanique franchit le seuil de ses lèvres, tandis qu'il secouait la tête.

_-Vous… m'avez brisé une jambe…__Je… ne sais plus marcher…_

Hotch éclata en sanglots et attrapa violemment le poignet de Reid. Il tira sur la clé pour la détacher… Puis se ravisa et passa ses mains sous les aisselles de son agent. Celui-ci se raidit violemment et gémit de douleur.

_-__Qu'est-ce que… Non ! Arrêtez… J'ai mal, stop…_

Son patron ne l'écouta pas et se mordit la joue pour ne pas hurler à son tour. Il avait des poignards d'acier enfoncés dans les épaules et dans la poitrine. Il tira alors Reid qui, lui, ne se retint pas de crier de douleur lorsque sa jambe cassée traîna sur le sol.

Il avança comme il put et Spencer finit par utiliser sa jambe valide pour l'aider.

Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres… _Mais tout ce sang…_

_-Morgan ! Tiens bon… S'il te plaît… Accroche-toi !_

Un gémissement pitoyable et à peine perceptible lui répondit. Il tira encore Reid puis tomba dans la flaque écarlate. Un hoquet de douleur suivit cette nouvelle chute. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Il attrapa le poignet de Reid, le souleva et introduisit la clé dans la serrure.

_Un déclic…_

Brusquement, la porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Morgan, à moitié inconscient, tomba sur lui. Il le rattrapa avec peine et lâcha le bras de Reid. Son ami et collègue était couvert de sang. Il le serra dans ses bras.

_-Morgan… Tiens bon…_

Son regard fébrile chercha l'origine de tout ce sang. Il la localisait rapidement et ses mains fondirent vers la cuisse droite de son agent. Une profonde entaille semblait avoir sectionné une artère. Il chercha de quoi lui faire un garrot.

_Ils n'avaient rien…_

Il lança un regard vers Reid qui pleurait doucement à côté de lui. Il pressa la plaie et se mit à hurler. Mais sa voix semblait se perdre dans ce grand ciel qui s'assombrissait.

Quelqu'un, dans les vieilles maisons, devrait les entendre, non ?

Il continua à comprimer la plaie, retenant comme il le pouvait la vie de son ami. Il regarda autour de lui.

Soudain, une main se posa sur les siennes. Il sursauta et se tourna vers le visage de Morgan. Ses yeux le dévisageaient sans vraiment le voir. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage crispé par la douleur. Ses lèvres tremblaient violemment.

_-Je suis désolé… pour tout__... J'ai… été horrible… avec Reid… avec vous… Désolé… J'ai… je ne sais pas… ce qui m'a pris…_

Hotch pleurait sans s'en rendre compte.

_-Shht… Garde tes forces…_

Les yeux de son collègue se fermaient doucement.

_-Hotch… J'ai été… le plus faible… Dans sa logique… j'ai perdu… Ca ne sert… à rien que je me… batte… Tout était… joué d'avance…_

Aaron sentait le sang couler entre ses doigts.

_-Ne dis pas ça… Tu vas t'en sortir… On va te sortir de là…__Bats-toi encore un peu… _

Lui-même n'y croyait plus. La voix enrouée de Morgan s'éleva doucement… Ce n'était plus qu'un léger murmure qu'une bourrasque de vent pouvait aisément couvrir.

_-On aurait… pu tous s'en sortir… On ne devait pas… se séparer… On devait rester une équipe…_

Hotch ferma un instant les yeux.

_-Calme-toi… Tout est fini… Garde tes forces, Morgan…_

Les pupilles dilatée de Derek se mirent à trembler.

_-Les secours arrivent ?..._

Hotch acquiesça doucement, même s'il savait pertinemment que personne n'était en route. Il voulait juste le rassurer.

_-Au cas où…__ils n'arriveraient pas à temps… Promettez-moi… de dire à ma mère…et à mes sœurs… que je… les aime…_

Un sanglot douloureux secoua le torse d'Hotch et il acquiesça encore. Il essuya ses larmes sur son bras et regarda à nouveau le visage de Morgan. Les yeux de son collègue étaient fixes et ses lèvres entrouvertes ne tremblaient plus.

Ses mains quittèrent doucement sa cuisse encore chaude et se posèrent dans le cou de son ami. Plus de pouls.

Un cri étranglé fit écho à cette constatation mentale.

_Derek Morgan était mort._

Au loin, des sirènes se mirent à battre les rues sinistrement calmes. La nuit continuait de tomber devant les yeux aveugles de son ami...

Quelques instants après, des portières claquaient autour d'eux. Des cris et des larmes se joignaient à sa peine.

Il sentit à peine les mains de Rossi l'éloigner du cadavre qu'il tenait toujours contre lui. Il ne vit pas JJ et Prentiss entourer Reid… Ni les ambulanciers les examiner. Ni les lumières dansantes des sirènes.

Ils avaient tous perdu, ce soir… Même si lui et Spencer avaient été les plus forts, il n'y avait pas de victoire à savourer.

_Tout était fini. Tout était mort. Tout était vide de sens._

Il avait tout perdu en gagnant, ce « jeu ». Que lui restait-il à part un profond dégoût de lui-même et un immense vide ? Y-avait-il une place dans ce monde pour ceux qui souhaitaient oublier ? Oublier ses démons et le visage des morts… Voilà ce qu'il souhaitait.

Les larmes affluèrent dans ses yeux. Le ciel noir se brouilla et les visages confus de Rossi et Prentiss se mêlèrent et disparurent derrière ses paupières.

Leur amitié avait implosé. Ils n'avaient pas su rester unis… Ils s'étaient laissé emporter par leurs peurs. Ils s'étaient laissé broyer par _la loi du plus fort_.

Désormais,_ personne_ ne le sauverait de ce qu'il avait fait. _Personne_ ne pourrait effacer ses actes. _Personne_ ne pourrait reconstruire sa vie, ni celle de Reid.

_Jamais._

_Fin._

_« __Il y a une chose plus triste à perdre que la vie, c'est la raison de vivre, plus triste que de perdre ses biens, c'est de perdre son espérance. » Paul Claudel_


End file.
